Love Conquers All, Even Time
by JessicaGoble
Summary: Hey all! This is a fic set AFTER manga chapter 558. Inuyasha and Kagome are reunited, but demons have been attacking more frequently since Kagome's return, can Inuyasha protect her from harm? Will they be able to finally admit the deep love they share?
1. Chapter 1 Reunions & Renewed Emotions

**A/N: **Hey all, this is just an idea for a Fanfic I had after reading the last manga chapter of InuYasha. I'm sure it's been done before, but I've made a POINT not to read any fanfics similar to this one because I didn't want to be outwardly influenced by another person's work, so if the story idea/plot seems familiar I guarantee it's completely coincidental :-)

Like some people I felt that the chapter just left us hanging on a lot of details about InuYasha and Kagome's relationship, among other things. But I'm not too bent up over it… I feel that Rumiko Takahashi in all of her wisdom decided to blur the edges of the story line to allow fans (and certain Fanfic writers/readers like us) to draw (or write in this case) their own conclusion of InuYasha and Kagome's love story.

I would expect this to be a long fanfiction, around the same length as my NaruSaku fanfiction, maybe possibly more. I feel that this story can be taken in so many directions thanks to the way Rumiko Takahashi ended it, with no real "set-in-stone" confessions of undying love, despite whether it's there or not.

So anyways, this is the continuation of the love story between InuYasha and Kagome. I hope everyone enjoys reading this, I know I'm looking forward to writing it. Just to clarify, I've only watched the InuYasha episodes in English, so even though I've been known in former fanfics to use Japanese honorifics, I'm not going to in this one because I'm not completely sure who calls who what. Also when it comes to the Manga, I've only read the ending chapters, starting with Kikyo's death (sorry, does that makes me sound morbid?). But I'm still a new fan, but well educated on the history of InuYasha and of their world.

Oh, and if you could possibly search your heart and add a sweet/critical review at the end, I'd highly appreciate it!

**Chapter 1 – Reunions and Renewed Emotions**

"Kagome! Ye are stirring the medicinal herbs too roughly!!" Lady Kaede scolded, looming over Kagome as the petite girl frantically stirred the boiling pot, "Ye are going to mellow the pine root!"

Kagome bit her bottom lip, concentrating on stirring the bubbling pot. She had been working as Lady Kaede's apprentice for about a week now since she had finally come home, home from the other world that is, the _modern world_. Lady Kaede had taken it upon herself to teach Kagome the correct way to make medicines and purify evil spirits. Lady Kaede hoped that if she could teach Kagome the ways of the priestess, then Kagome would soon take over most of her responsibilities, allowing the old woman to finally rest.

Kagome scowled when she heard Rin giggling from the other side of the small room. The little girl was wearing a new Kimono that Sesshoumaru had just recently given her. Kagome turned to the little girl and stuck out her tongue, which the girl hastily returned with the same gesture.

"Kagome, don't take ye eyes away from the pot!" Lady Kaede yelled poking Kagome in the back, hard, making her turn around just as the pot exploded. Reacting as quickly as her legs would allow her; Kagome quickly pushed Lady Kaede out of the way of the boiling potion explosion. But unfortunately couldn't get out of the way herself. Thankfully only a tiny bit of the potion had actually touched her skin, due to the protective kimono she was wearing, a special potion-making kimono that Lady Kaede had instructed her to wear.

"Kagome!" Rin panicked, running towards them, she quickly covered the pot to keep the potion from sputtering everywhere.

"Thanks Rin…" Kagome gasped, grabbing her burnt hand and holding it painfully to her chest. Kagome opened her kimono to reveal where the hot liquid had burnt her; on her stomach was an angry red blister.

"Ow…"

"Kagome, are ye alright?" Lady Kaede worried, inspecting Kagome's burn closer. She took a deep sigh, "I suppose we are finished for your teaching today…" she said.

Kagome nodded, her hand and abdomen was stinging badly. Kagome's ears perked when she heard heavy footsteps entering the hut.

"Damn it, I'm beat…" A familiar voice said exhaustedly.

"Inuyasha!" Rin joyfully said, running up to give the half-demon a hug.

"Lay off Rin," Inuyasha said, pushing Rin away, "I told you I-" His voice fell silent when he saw Kagome and Kaede. Kagome had part of her kimono open wide, showing the top half of her body.

Inuyasha gasped and whirled around, turning a bright red, "Eh….I…I had no idea! I… I… I'll just leave…"

"Inuyasha, Kagome's been burned." Kaede explained and Inuyasha spun back around, this time only Kagome's burn on her stomach was visible.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, looking over the human girl with concern.

"She burned the potion, and it exploded!" Rin commented dryly, covering her smile with her hand.

"Inuyasha, take Kagome to the hot springs behind the hut, the trees will provide privacy." Kaede said, handing him a bottle of an unknown green substance, "Pour this into the hot spring, it will soothe her burns." She instructed.

Inuyasha nodded and motioned for Kagome to follow him. The girl stood and followed him out.

"So, you burned the potion again?" Inuyasha started as Kagome walked beside him. Kagome turned to him, her eyes wide.

"I'll have you know that neither of those times were my fault, I was distracted by Rin!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha raised his hands up and rested them behind his head, shrugging, "That seems like a pretty lame excuse to me…"

"Lame?" Kagome asked, shocked that he would say that, "Sit, boy!" she yelled.

The subjugation beads around Inuyasha's neck glowed brightly and then sent him to the ground in a heap. Kagome grabbed the bottle of medicine out of his outstretched hand and stormed off.

"Oww! Stop Kagome! Where are you going?" he asked, standing up.

"I'm going to bathe; I don't see why Kaede sent you to come with me in the first place!" Kagome shouted, stomping ahead, "Especially if all you're going to do is make fun of me!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Well, obviously I'm supposed to protect you; you know it's not safe to bathe by yourself without protection!"

"The only person who needs protection around here is _you_ Inuyasha, and that's from _me_." She scowled, and Inuyasha backed away.

"Fine, go get yourself captured or hurt, see if I care!" he said, walking off in the other direction.

Kagome snorted and turned, walking towards the hot springs. The sun was rapidly setting and the moon could already be seen from the opening where the hot spring was.

"He thinks he's so smart, I'd like to see him spend his entire day chopping herbs and standing over a boiling pot, stirring until his arm falls off." Kagome grumbled, "And the entire time, Rin would be right beside his ear, annoying him…"

"Kagome…"

When Kagome heard her named called she turned and saw Inuyasha standing behind her. Her mind completely blanked when she saw his expression, his face showed something it didn't often show, remorse.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, but he didn't respond, "Why'd you come back?"

His expression immediately changed from that of remorse to that of stubborn persistence, "You know that if I come back without you then that old hag will kill me!" He muttered.

Kagome had thought that for once, he would finally apologize. But the three years that they had been apart hadn't changed him at all; he was still a stubborn mule.

"Fine…" she snapped, "You can sit there." Kagome said, pointing to a tree that was near the pool. She carefully dumped the entire bottle of medicine into the water. Inuyasha sat down, cross-legged, his Tessaiga resting against his body as he closed his eyes.

"Don't peek…" Kagome warned, slowly untying her kimono.

Inuyasha snorted, "You don't have to worry about that…"

"Ow, this really hurts…" Kagome winced, slowly sliding into hot water, "It burns my skin…"

"It's supposed to make it heal quicker though." Inuyasha said, as Kagome sat against one of the boulders in the pool.

"So what did you do today, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, rubbing her skin with her palms, cleaning her body, careful to not touch the burn.

Inuyasha growled, "Miroku and I had to travel to a village towards the east, to kill a demon that's been bothering their town."

"I take it that it went okay?" Kagome said, rubbing her legs down with the warm water. She had to get the smell of pine root off her skin _somehow_.

Inuyasha grunted, "Yeah, except that for that monk cheating the villagers out of the job, he's way too pricy, it's such a rip-off!"

Kagome swirled the cloudy water with her fingertips, "When I become strong enough, I want to go with you." She said quietly.

Silence fell among them as a blush colored both of their cheeks. If Inuyasha took an unbiased approach to the issue, he knew that Kagome would be a definite asset to their team. But he knew that more was written in between the lines of Kagome's statement. She didn't want to just help Inuyasha, she wanted to be with him.

"I'd like that…" he whispered finally.

After a moment of silence he heard a gasp and then a splash, "Kagome?"

Kagome giggled, calming his now racing heart, "The medicine is tickling me…" she said, touching her stomach.

"I guess that means its working." Inuyasha said, relief washing over him.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if I'm wasting my time growing herbs and making potions, I could be so much more useful going out with you and purifying souls."

Inuyasha smiled warmly at himself, "You won't always be making potions, just for now. Trust me; it won't take as long as you think."

Kagome sighed deeply, "I'm just not that good at it…"

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it." He assured her, "You were always a quick learner."

Kagome smiled and touched her abdomen, "I think I'm going to get out now." She announced, "It doesn't hurt anymore."

Inuyasha stood throwing her a clean white kimono. Kagome quickly changed, walking towards him, her black hair was dripping wet and he watched her as she dried the strands in the thick cloth she had brought. She covered her entire head with the cloth, collecting it at her chin so that it looked like a hood on her.

Suddenly Inuyasha looked up, his face showed obvious worry.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked, looking at him confusingly.

"I sense a demon, and he's closing in on us fast." Inuyasha warned, turning towards Kagome.

"A _demon_!?" Kagome panicked, her mouth gaping. It had been three years since she had even _seen _a demon! "A demon's coming _here_, why!?"

"How do you expect me to know that, Kagome!?" Inuyasha snapped, his head turning in every direction, before gasping, "He's right behind you!"

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the demon sprung out from some bushes behind Kagome; it was a purple and green snake demon. Inuyasha reached out and grabbed Kagome by her kimono, pulling her backwards just before the snake reached her, his fangs dripping with venom, the fairly large serpent demon towered over both Inuyasha and Kagome, who was now safely behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha unsheathed Tessaiga, holding it over his head.

"This is why you don't bathe by yourself!" Inuyasha yelled, running towards the snake. He jumped and sliced easily through the serpent, dispelling the demon easily.

Inuyasha turned back around and Kagome breathed in relief, "Thank-you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha snorted, sheathing his sword. "You don't have to thank me, Tessaiga doesn't get a lot of action, so it was convenient that demon came along when he did…" Inuyasha muttered, unemotionally.

Kagome smiled despite herself and walked pass Inuyasha, heading towards the house. She knew him well, better than anyone. She knew that compliments and thank-you's only made him nervous, but she said them anyways.

He caught up with her and they walked back towards the hut, where Kaede and Rin were already asleep. Kagome smiled when she saw two servings of soup on the table, one for each of them. Kaede had obviously left it out for them.

Kagome handed one of the bowls to Inuyasha, who had planted himself beside the fire, sitting Indian-style. She sat by the fire as well, slowly eating as the room fell into silence.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, turning her head to look at him. He looked up from his bowl of soup. Inuyasha frowned when he looked into Kagome's eyes and saw so many memories reflected in her eyes of the past, before they had been separated, before the Bone-Eater's Well had sealed itself off, when they had fallen in love... Inuyasha knew that it wouldn't have taken long for the wounds of separation to heal itself. He knew that he couldn't force himself to stay away from her forever. He had once taken her presence for granted, he wasn't about to do it again. He was in love with Kagome, and she was in love with him, yet for unknown reasons, they had both held off for the past week from letting their feelings be known.

"Inuyasha… I…"

"This isn't the place to talk about that, Kagome…" Inuyasha cut her off, gesturing to where Rin was watching them, she was laying on her stomach and her head rested on her arm as her brown eyes watched them intently.

Kagome turned and gave Rin a look of annoyance, "Oi Rin, how about you go to sleep and quit eavesdropping!?" Kagome spat, throwing her empty bowl at Rin.

The girl ducked out of the way of the flying projectile giggling, turning her head facing the other direction.

"I'm going to bed…" Kagome murmured, crawling over to her mat by the fire. She laid flat on it and closed her eyes tightly, covering herself with a simple blanket. Kagome could feel Inuyasha's stare on her back, she fought the urge to look up at him, knowing that if she did, she would break down and confess to him the feelings she had for him, the feelings she had always had for him.

She concentrated on falling asleep; she knew she'd have a crazy day tomorrow. Filled with farming, boiling, and stirring…

"Kagome…" A voice called, gently shaking her awake. It was Lady Kaede, her body loomed over Kagome, casting a shadow on the fire.

"Is it morning already?" Kagome groaned, sitting up slowly. The noise had roused Inuyasha as well. Standing, Inuyasha began to gather his belongings.

"Wait, Inuyasha." Lady Kaede called before he could reach for his Hakama to slip it on.

"What is it? I don't have time to be hanging around here…" he muttered in annoyance.

"I have an assignment for ye and Kagome to take care of today." Kaede said, as Kagome slipped on her priestess outfit over her white kimono.

Kagome looked up at Lady Kaede, "What kind of assignment?"

"What makes you think I have the time to run some sort of errand for an old hag like _you_, Kaede?" Inuyasha spat, crossing his arms.

"Well then, I suppose I'll just have to send Kagome to the other side of the village all by herself." Lady Kaede said wisely, before resting her fingertip on her chin. "I heard there was a demon sighting there this morning… Supposedly it's very powerful, but I'm sure that Kagome can take care of it with her bow, right Kagome?" she asked.

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched annoyingly, "You think you can bait me into going by sending Kagome on a dangerous mission like that, Kaede?"

"But then again, Kagome seems to be slightly out of practice with her bow, since she hasn't used it for three years…" Kaede continued.

Inuyasha growled, "Fine… What kind of assignment do you have for us?" He asked, lifting his Tessaiga over his head.

Lady Kaede smiled over her victory, she had baited him well, "Take this bottle of medicine to Sango…" she said, holding out the bottle.

"THAT'S IT?!" Inuyasha yelled. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I'M NOT PUTTING MY PLANS ON HOLD TO GO TAKE A BOTTLE OF MEDICINE TO SANGO!!" he roared.

"Why does she need this medicine, Lady Kaede?" Kagome asked, concerned about her old friend, and cutting off Inuyasha's tirade. "Is Sango alright?"

"She's fine; it's medicine for the newborn, to help him keep his strength up." Lady Kaede explained.

"I'll take it immediately, are you coming Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, turning to him. He was leaning against the wall of the hut, his arms crossed angrily. Eventually he sat up and followed her out.

"Ye both feel free to stay a couple of days! I'm going to begin Rin's training, so Kagome, ye can have a few days rest!" Kaede yelled as Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back. He held her against him tightly.

"Thanks Lady Kaede!" Kagome hollered as Inuyasha sped to the other side of the village.

"Inuyasha! Slow down!" Kagome screeched, her arms tightening around him. It had been three years since she had ridden on Inuyasha's back, and she felt nervousness bubbling up inside of her as if she had never had done it before.

"Kagome! Since you've known me, how many times have I dropped you?!" Inuyasha asked, irritated.

Kagome took a deep, calming breath, "You're right." She said, a smile forming on her lips. Kagome slowly released her firm grip on Inuyasha's Hakama, lifting her arms out to her sides. She closed her eyes tightly.

"I feel like I'm flying!" she said as Inuyasha jumped from hut to hut, the wind caught her hair and she took a deep breath, breathing in the fresh scent. It had been so long since she had been this free, she felt years of pressure melt off of her. A few tears rolled down her cheek, hitting Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Whoa…" Inuyasha said, looking over his shoulder at her. "Are you crying?" he asked, confusion evident in his voice. "Was it something I said?"

She smiled brightly, her white teeth sparkling in the sunlight. "I'm just so glad to be home!" she cried.

He turned back to looking at the direction they were traveling, hiding his smile from her. Kagome leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him tightly, pulling him into a reverse hug. Her head rested beside his, on his shoulder.

"What's gotten into you?" Inuyasha asked, playfully nudging her with his forehead.

"I'm just happy, that's all…" she exclaimed, as he came to a halt in front of a small hut.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called, he was outside of the hut in the garden. "Are we leaving already?" he asked.

"We will in a minute," Inuyasha said as Sango came out, carrying a tiny child in her arms. He turned to her. "I've brought you a surprise." He told her.

"It's not a surprise; Lady Kaede told me already that she was going to send you to bring some medicine for the baby."

"That's not the surprise, Sango." Inuyasha chuckled, before turning, showing Kagome's smiling face behind him.

"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed, shocked. Kagome ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"Sango, I'm so glad to see you!" Kagome smiled, embracing her friend warmly. Inuyasha threw the bottle of medicine to Miroku.

"It's been so long since I've seen you, Sango!!" Kagome cried.

"I know!" Sango replied, hugging the girl tightly.

Inuyasha and Miroku stood side-by-side. Both with an eyebrow raised, questionably. "Didn't they see each other a week ago?" Miroku whispered in Inuyasha's ear. The half-demon nodded, rolling his eyes.

"KAGOME!!" A young voice shouted, from the hut. He pushed past the cloth door.

"Shippo!!" Kagome squealed, scooping the tiny fox-demon into her arms, hugging him tightly.

"Foxy!" a little girl squeaked, and suddenly two little girls came waddling out of the hut. But when they saw all the people they immediately made a bee-line for their mother, hiding behind her skirt.

"Hello there, Suki and Sumi!" Kagome said, leaning down to the twins' height. They hid farther behind Sango's skirt.

"Don't worry about them Kagome, they'll get used to you soon enough." Sango laughed, as Kagome stood.

"DOGGY!!" The girls squealed and Inuyasha made a fearful face as jumped and hid behind Miroku.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked as the little girls corralled around him, "I'm a demon! A _scary_ demon!" Inuyasha said, holding his claws over his head.

"Doggy!" they said again, clinging to his legs. The twins eventually brought him down, causing him to land on his backside.

"Girls! Not so rough!" Miroku said, picking them up by their mini-sized kimonos, "Let's leave the doggy alone, alright?"

"Miroku, I'm a dog _demon_, try and teach them that!" Inuyasha grumbled, looking over at Kagome. She was smiling at the baby in Sango's arms.

"Do you want to hold him, Kagome?" Sango asked, "I'm sure Taro is getting tired of being held by me." She said.

"Can I?" Kagome asked, taking the tiny baby into her arms. She held him securely in her arms, the child was wrapped in a thin cloth so only his tiny face and a tuff of dark hair was visible. Kagome smiled brightly, cuddling the fragile human close to her chest. Inuyasha felt all the oxygen leave his lungs when his eyes landed on Kagome holding the newborn gently. To Inuyasha she looked like an angel in her priestess robe with the tiny baby in her arms. Inuyasha shook his head after a moment of watching Kagome to clear the foreign thoughts.

Miroku leaned over to him, "The estrogen is stifling isn't it?" he asked and Inuyasha nodded dumbly, still taken aback by the image of Kagome holding the little baby.

"Let's go then." Miroku announced, pulling Inuyasha towards the road.

"Wait!" Kagome yelled, rushing over to Inuyasha, the baby was still sleeping in her arms, "Where are you going?" she asked.

Inuyasha looked down at her, a harsh noise vibrating from his lips, "We're going out exorcize a demon in the western village…" he said, trying his best to sound annoyed.

Kagome looked up at him with her big brown eyes, "Will you be back tonight?" she asked.

He flinched. The domestic environment around him felt strange, it seemed so alien and foreign to him.

"We'll be back before sundown, Kagome." Miroku assured, dragging Inuyasha away from her.

"You two be careful!!" Sango yelled, waving her arm as they disappeared out of sight.

"Now what do we do?" Kagome asked, turning to Sango.

"I've got tea on the fire," Sango said, putting her arm around the priestess in training and lead her through the cloth door.

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku were running at full speed towards the western village. Inuyasha took a deep breath as they headed down the dusty path.

"So what was that all about?" Miroku asked, running beside Inuyasha.

"What are you babbling about?" Inuyasha asked, defensively.

"You had a weird look in your eyes when Kagome was holding Taro." Miroku commented, his staff held out in front of him.

Inuyasha snorted, "I have no idea what you're getting at…"

Miroku raised an eyebrow, "It looked to me like you were ready to give Kagome her own little bundle-of-joy."

"What? Kagome be a mother? Yeah right…" Inuyasha mumbled, turning a bright red.

"Listen Inuyasha, I've been one of your closest companions for a long time now, I know you very well. If you want to talk, then you can trust me to keep quiet about what we talk about." Miroku said, taking a deep breath, "I know that after the relief of having Kagome back wore off, you seemed to return to your old, reserved self around her. But today was the first time I saw the spark between the two of you that I saw the day she left three years ago."

Inuyasha grunted. Miroku had managed to pinpoint his feelings perfectly, "It's just… I'm beginning to care for her again, but it's just…" he paused, mulling over in order to find the right word, "It's just a lot of feelings to have rushing back so quickly, you know? I forced myself to move on, thinking that Kagome would stay in her world forever… But I never really could completely move on, which is why I kept on trying to go through the well when she had left."

Miroku nodded, "Well then, just take it slow with Kagome, she isn't going anywhere, you have the rest of your life to live with her."

"Saying that makes it seem, so… _permanent_." Inuyasha grumbled.

"My friend, you are facing the problem that every man faces in their life concerning women."

Inuyasha turned to him, confused, "And what's that?"

"Commitment issues…" Miroku revealed.

"_Commitment_ issues?"

"Yeah, like not being able to see yourself forever with someone, it's a natural reaction; I remember feeling the same way about Sango when we first threw the idea around about getting married."

"That's just because you didn't want to give up your lechery…" Inuyasha accused, a skeptical gleam in his eyes, "But there isn't another woman in this equation here, Miroku."

"Well then, it might be that after all the hardships you've endured with the Shikon Jewel, Naraku, and Kikyo's death, that you're just not comfortable being content."

Inuyasha bit his bottom lip, "But, I _want_ to be with Kagome, if she was to leave again, or if something was to happen to her, I don't know whether I could live."

"Well then you need to sort out your priorities and marry the poor girl before she bursts."

"_Marry_ her?" Inuyasha stammered, stopping suddenly in the middle of the road.

Miroku stopped as well, facing him, "Yeah, _m-a-r-r-y_… It's a thing people do when-"

"I know what it means, Miroku." Inuyasha snapped, before turning away, "Can we just drop it for now?"

"Fine, we're almost there anyways." Miroku sighed, walking away from him.

* * *

"It's just, I know he still has feelings for me, he just doesn't show them as strongly as he did before I left." Kagome muttered, she was sitting cross-legged on a mat by the fire, a cup of hot tea in her hands. The baby rested in a tiny crib over by the window as the two little girls played with two wooden carved dolls. Sango sat across from her, sipping her tea pensively, Shippo sat on Kagome's lap, listening intently.

"Well, there is a _bit_ of good news concerning that." Sango said, resting the cup on the ground, "I saw his paternal instincts kick in when you were holding Taro." Sango said, an all-knowing smile forming on her lips.

"Paternal instincts?" Shippo and Kagome asked in unison.

"Yeah, like when you held the tiny baby in your arms, I saw his face light up, almost like a proud father would. Not unlike Miroku does when he sees the children"

Shippo gasped eyes wide.

"_Proud father!_" Kagome said, her tea spurting out of her mouth. The two twins giggled in the corner at her, "But I'm not… we're not… how!!" she stammered, her mind floundering in confusion while at the same time trying to figure out why Inuyasha was acting so strange.

"Maybe it was just my imagination." Sango muttered.

"I sure _hope_ so! I'm not ready for any of that just yet, I just got back!"

Sango looked out of the window, the sun was setting slowly. "I was hoping for the two of them to be back by now…" she said, standing so that she could light a candle, to place in the window, and another one to light up the hut.

Suddenly in the silence was broken by a sinister wail, causing Kagome to jump, "What was that??" Shippo asked in fright, looking at Sango who's face had tightened.

"I sense a demon approaching…" Sango muttered. She moved quickly, lifting up the animal rug in the middle of the room.

"A hidden door!" Kagome said, pointing to the wooden door that led underground.

"C'mon Suki, Sumi, it's time for you to play hide and seek." Sango said, obviously flustered. The little girls, without hesitation, went into the hidden chamber underground. Sango turned to Shippo, "Shippo, you go underground as well, so you can watch over them." She ordered.

Kagome carefully wrapped tiny baby Taro in a cloth and carried him over to Sango, who gave him to Shippo, "Take care of them, and do not come out until we come and get you, understand?" Sango asked, firmly. Shippo nodded.

The two twins looked quite scared as Sango closed the heavy wooden door and threw the heavy rug over the opening.

Another howl could be heard, the demon was approaching at a very fast speed. "Let's hurry!" Sango yelled frantically, she pulled out her Hiraikotsu out of the corner of the room, throwing it over her back, "Damn it Miroku, where are you!!" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha… hurry back…" Kagome muttered, grabbing her bow and her quiver which was thankfully filled with arrows.

They walked out of the hut; people from the village were running like scared rabbits for shelter. Sango gasped.

"I sense him, he's getting closer…" Sango warned, "We haven't seen demons around here since the Shikon jewel had been destroyed!"

"Why are there so many demons?" Kagome cried, but Sango just shook her head, not knowing the reason. Suddenly the demon appeared; it towered over the entire village.

"That's a _really_ big demon…" Kagome muttered, raising her bow.

"Save us priestess!" An elderly lady called out as she ran by Kagome, "Save us from this evil!"

"But what can I do?" Kagome asked. She lifted her bow and shot an arrow towards the giant monster, though it was short on distance and barely brushed its foot.

The demon growled, his interest turned to Kagome and Sango, speed quickly towards them.

"Oh no, I think I got his attention!" Kagome said, grabbing another arrow out of her quiver.

"Stand back!" Sango yelled, lifting her weapon over her head, "Hiraikotsu!" she screamed, throwing the bone boomerang towards her foe with all her might, unfortunately, the aim was off, and it missed the target completely.

"I guess we're both out of practice!" Sango yelled, missing her Hiraikotsu when it came back.

Kagome dived for the dirt as the evil demon's tail whipped towards them; they just barely missed the deathly swing of the demon's spine-covered tail.

Kagome stood again and shot another arrow, this time it connected with the side of the demons face, but it simply bounced off, not able to pierce its hardened skin.

"What happened?" Kagome asked, shocked, "It didn't even hurt him!"

The demon ran towards Kagome, who was now backed against the tree line of the forest. There wasn't anywhere to run to.

"KAGOME!!" She heard a voice yell, and just as the demon lifted its claws to kill her, a familiar sword cut through its entire body, from head to toe.

"Inuyasha!?" Kagome called recognizing his voice immediately. The demon dissipated before her very eyes, leaving no evidence of his attack.

Kagome's gaze wandered around the dark village; from what she could see there was no serious damage done to the village. Sango and Miroku were holding each other as they watched Kagome worriedly. Apparently, Inuyasha and Miroku had made it back just in time to save her. She looked up to the serious expression of Inuyasha as he looked down at her. He sheathed Tessaiga and looked over her for wounds.

"Are you alright?" he asked, helping her up.

She couldn't respond, she simply looked up at him, shocked speechless.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, looking at her worriedly.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, running into his warm chest gripping the front of his Hakama in a firm embrace. Inuyasha's arms were out wide as she nuzzled her head deeper into his torso. He watched her, a concerned expression on his face.

"What's gotten into you?!" he asked, wrapping his arms around her, enveloping her in his warm embrace.

"I… I don't know…" she whimpered.

"I guess Kagome has to get used to the threat of demons again." Miroku said, "She hasn't been outwardly attacked by one in a long time."

"She was _yesterday_!" Inuyasha said, holding Kagome tightly, he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"But… you were there, and I wasn't afraid… But today… I thought I was going to die…"

Inuyasha grunted, "Idiot, like I'd let you get killed so easily… I'd think you'd have more confidence in my ability to protect you"

She looked up at him, their eyes met; her eyes were wet with tears.

"Oh god… Don't cry now, your safe, okay?" he said, awkwardly patting her head, he turned to look for Miroku's assistance, but both him and Sango had escaped inside the hut.

_Those cowards…_ Inuyasha thought bitterly, looking at Miroku and Shippo, who were eyeing them through the window, Miroku gave him the thumbs up, watching intently.

"Thank-you for saving me, Inuyasha…" Kagome muttered, and Inuyasha looked down at her.

He snorted, "Yeah, you're welcome…" he said, not able to think of anything except for the fact that Miroku and Shippo were watching them, "Let's go inside, okay?" he asked and she nodded.

* * *

"Well that was more exciting than that little weasel demon we exorcized today…" Miroku muttered, holding Suki in his arm, who was wailing.

"Kagome, take Taro," Sango said, handing the little newborn to her. Sango then turned to comfort Sumi, who was crying as well.

"Is everyone okay?" Sango asked, inspecting her children for injuries.

"I think little Taro slept though it all." Shippo said with a laugh.

Inuyasha sat beside Kagome, leaning against the wall of the hut. His presence calmed her immensely.

"Here," Sango said, handing Kagome a warmed baby bottle, "Shippo gave us the bottles you had given him as a baby gift, and they've really come in handy."

Kagome smiled warmly at Shippo as she fed the little baby. She felt so comfortable right now, with the tiny baby in her arms and Inuyasha sitting beside her, surrounded by her best friends.

Sango served the others dinner while Kagome continued to feed little Taro. Shippo had dozed off after eating his portion and Miroku absentmindedly fed Suki some of his porridge while eating himself. The twins soon calmed, returning to normal. By the time dinner was done, the little girls were fast asleep. Miroku and Sango left the room to put the two to bed, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha in awkward silence.

"I think Taro is finally done with this bottle." Kagome said, standing. She placed the little boy in the wooden crib, covering him up for the night, "He sure does sleep a lot." She said, with a smile.

Inuyasha just watched her as he spooned another serving of porridge into an empty bowl.

"Get over here and eat." He snapped. He knew he sounded irritated and even a bit harsh, but it was the only reaction he could give without looking like a complete idiot.

Kagome turned and walked over to him, grabbing the bowl of food that he had in his outstretched hand, "Thanks." She said, sitting close to him.

"Yeah…" he muttered.

They sat in silence as Kagome quickly ate, after a moment Inuyasha snorted in annoyance.

"Geez, Miroku and Sango are definitely taking their time…" Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome set down her bowl of half-eaten food, and set her chopsticks on top of the bowl, pushing it away from her.

"Inuyasha, are you uncomfortable around me?" Kagome asked suddenly, moving away from him.

"Why are you not eating? You barely touched your food." Inuyasha said, pointing to the bowl of food.

"Why are you avoiding my question?" Kagome asked, putting distance between them.

Inuyasha fell silent as he looked away from her and to the smoldering fire, red hot coals burned in the pit, warming the room.

"I'm not uncomfortable around you Kagome, I'm just… _wary_…" he muttered, searching for the best way to explain his feelings.

"Wary of what?" Kagome pleaded, her brown eyes looking into the golden hues of his own. She watched the reflection of the flames in them; they made his eyes glow, with flicks of red on a yellow background.

"Of falling too quickly." He said, looking up at her, "It will come, I swear it will, but you have to understand how much I'm feeling right now…" he said.

"You think you're the only one, Inuyasha?" Kagome cried, looking hurt as tears threatened to leak from her eyes, "I had to be away from the person who meant the most to me for three whole years!"

"Kagome…" He said, looking deeply in her eyes.

"I'm trying to take it slow," she said, pulling her knees to her chest, "I tell myself we have forever now."

Kagome looked up at him then, her eyes filled with seriousness. "But I thought that too, before that well sealed this world away from me for so long." She looked down sadly, "You're afraid of falling in love with me again too quickly, but I'm afraid of losing you again before you realize that you love me."

"Kagome, you're not going to lose me." Inuyasha promised her.

"How do you know that? Death could be looming around the next corner, Inuyasha, for any of us. What are you going to do if I get attacked tomorrow and die?"

"I'm not going to let you get hurt, I'm going to protect you!" he assured her.

"At what price? Your own life?" she yelled, before remembering where they were and immediately her voice grew quiet without losing its gravity, "Don't you see? We don't know how many chances we have to make this work." Kagome continued, "We've wasted one chance already, are we going to waste the second one too?"

"Kagome…"

"Is this a bad time?" Miroku asked, peeking his head out from his and Sango's room, "I suppose Sango and I could find _something_ to do for a while, if you need some time alone."

"No it's fine." Kagome said, as both Sango and Miroku watched her intently, they had obviously overheard the entire conversation.

Sango put her arm around Kagome as she stood, "How bout' a nice long soak in the hot springs out back?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded, nudging Shippo gently with her foot until he woke up, "C'mon Shippo."

The tiny fox demon rubbed his eyes and followed Kagome slowly as she walked off sadly, she could feel Inuyasha's stare as she grabbed a change of clothes and headed outside.

"What are you giving me that look for?" Inuyasha grunted, glaring at Miroku, who sat across from him, arms crossed.

"No reason…" he muttered, before propping his hands on his knees, "Except that you broke Kagome's heart, _again_…"

"What's that supposed to mean? I didn't mean to break her heart, I was just being honest of what I was feeling right then!" Inuyasha said, defensively.

"Really," Miroku said, leaning back, "Well how do you feel now?"

Inuyasha sighed, biting his lip frustratingly, "Like a complete fool."

"Listen, talk to her once they get back, Sango and I will go to bed early and give you two some privacy, I'll even grab Shippo."

Inuyasha nodded, even though he didn't know what he was going to say to her…

* * *

Kagome and Sango came back into the dark room; their hair had been pinned up so the dark tresses wouldn't get wet. Kagome seemed happier, which meant that Sango's attempt to cheer her up had succeeded.

"Sango, I'm really tired, what says you and me turn in for the night?" Miroku asked, pulling her towards their bedroom, which was separate from the main room.

"Miroku, if this is some ploy to get me to have another one of your children, then I'm going to have to ask you to at least give me a small break!"

Miroku looked at her confused, "Now when, in the many years you've known me, have I ever came off as just being interested in _that_?"

Kagome giggled as Sango glared at him accusatorily.

"What?" he asked, holding his hands over his head defensively, "My intentions are pure!"

"They'd better be, _monk_." Sango warned, walking towards the bedroom. Before Miroku closed the door he turned to Shippo.

"Let's go Shippo." He said, gesturing for the tiny fox demon to follow him.

"Aww, but I'm not even sleepy…" he said, but when Miroku gave him the death glare, he trudged inside the room. Miroku looked back once more at Inuyasha as the door shut, giving him a look that told Inuyasha that he owed him, _big time_.

"How was the hot spring?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as she unpinned her hair and smoothed her dark, long, silky tresses.

"It was relaxing, I've done a lot of thinking, and Sango and I had a nice talk." She said, kneeling down to where he sat.

"I've decided to give you some time to get used to having me back again, and I'll wait, for however long it takes for you to be comfortable enough to pick up where we left off."

"Kagome…"

Kagome grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders, but before she turned to leave he grabbed her arms and pulled her to his chest. She gasped as he pulled her into an embrace. Inuyasha's legs were on each side of her and his arms were tightly wound around her, her head rested on his chest, right underneath his chin.

"Inuyasha…?"

"I'm sorry for being so difficult." He whispered, and she tightened her hands in his Hakama, holding onto him.

Kagome smiled warmly; she could hear his heartbeat drumming gently against her ear. "Inuyasha…"

She looked into her eyes, and his golden eyes lit as he looked into hers. "Go to bed, I'm going to stay up for a while." He said, and she pulled away, climbing into bed.

Kagome's mind flooded with many different thoughts as she fought to clear her mind. She stayed up until she could hear Inuyasha breathing softly, signaling that he was asleep. Without making a noise she turned and watched him, he was sleeping closer to her than he normally did, and she decided that was because it was warmer where she was sleeping, not that he merely wanted to be closer to her. He looked so peaceful as he dozed, it calmed her soul and she closed her eyes, allowing the sweet embrace of sleep to overcome her.

**A/N:** Whew, that was a LONG chapter :-), so please review and tell me what you think! I also want to say that I didn't write this fic by myself, (well, i did the writing and the planning, but my friend looked over it) so since I'm usually REALLY sarcastic and evil to him 90 percent of the time, i'm going to be nice and tell you to check out his stories, he a really good writer, and so check him out (well, his profile heh) his name is Darkide, but you can find a link to his under my favorite authors on my profile page.

Don't forget to review, this is actually my first Inuyasha fic, so I'd really like feedback!!


	2. Chapter 2 Hunted and Attacked

**A/N:** Hey all! Thanks for such the HUGE response to this story! Most of the review I got were really sweet :-). To answer a few of your concerns about Inuyasha and Kagome's marraige, here is my take...

They ARE married at the end of the chapter (i know i said it was POST chapter 558, but i really should have said the time is set RIGHT after Kagome get's back from the modern world - I believe I mentioned in Chapter 1 that Inuyasha and Kagome had only been reunited for a week before the fic began. So this is set during the whole "get to know you again" part that Rumiko Takahashi sort of skipped over in the manga. I mean, i suppose it's POSSIBLE that Kagome and Inuyasha got married the very MOMENT she returned to fuedal Japan... But i mean, would that honestly make that great of a continuation-story if that happened? No!

So yeah, thats my view on it, if you don't agree, then you probably want to stop reading here... still here huh?

Oh and I had someone (who will remain nameless) PM me, she wanted to know the best way to stay in character when writing fanfiction, and here's my answer to her... What I do is I try to watch the anime from time to time so I pick up on the character's personalities (Kagome's a breeze, cause i'm a LOT like her, but Inuyasha is a PAIN!!), also WHENEVER I write ANY fanfiction, I always have music from the show playing in my headphones (for example, right now i'm listening to "Come" by Namie Amuro, which is the 7th ending song) it gets me into character.

Oh and to the people who read my NaruSaku fic, don't fret!! The next chapter is in the making as we speak, i'm already at 9 pages so expect the next chapter to be out no later than this weekend (since it has to go by Mike too!)

**Chapter 2 – Hunted and Attacked**

Kagome woke up feeling someone shaking her awake gently. Her eyes slowly opened and she realized that it was still dark outside, which meant that it was still early in the morning, before the sunrise. Kagome looked up at the person who had woken her and smiled, pleasantly surprised when she saw Inuyasha looking into her brown eyes with his own golden ones.

"Morning." Kagome muttered groggily, sitting up. Inuyasha kneeled down to Kagome's height.

"Morning," Inuyasha replied, despite the scowl on his face he seemed somewhat happy. Setting a hand gently on Kagome's shoulder, Inuyasha pushed her back down, "You don't have to get up; I just thought I would tell you that Miroku and I are leaving."

"Already?" Kagome asked, standing, "I'll pack you a lunch…" she said, stumbling towards the kitchen while she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"You don't have to do that, Kagome." Inuyasha said, grabbing her hand as she passed by him.

"But I want to." She insisted, pulling out of his grasp, "It won't take me very long, I promise." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked over into Miroku and Sango's bedroom where Miroku was still packing his exorcism tools, meaning that they had time.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome quickly prepared them a lunch of rice balls and raw fish. She rolled the meals into two separate packages and set them both on a small handkerchief, tying a tiny knot at the top. She then turned and handed Inuyasha the package just as Miroku came out, ready to leave.

"Why thank you Kagome, you shouldn't have." Miroku said with a smile reminiscent of his perverted bachelor days, snatching the lunches out of Inuyasha' hands, who glared at Miroku for stealing the food.

An awkward silence ensued soon after and Miroku cleared his throat.

"Well, I'll be outside if you need me." Miroku said, getting the hint that they wanted a moment of privacy.

Kagome watched the monk slowly creep out the door, not wanting to disturb them, when he had left the hut she felt Inuyasha's hands fall onto her shoulders. When she looked up at him she realized that he was watching her intently.

"I'll be back tonight, okay?"

She nodded, a concerned expression on her face.

"What's that look for?" he asked, gazing at her confusedly.

Inuyasha could sense the deep concern in her stance and by the fact that her eyes were looking up at him with worry. He could see the candle light flickering across her skin, casting a soft, warm glow across her face, creating a romantic atmosphere.

"Be careful." Kagome whispered to him, before leaning her head against his chest. Inuyasha ran his palm through her hair, his claws parting her hair, comforting her.

"I will, I promise."

Kagome followed him out as he left. She watched, leaning against the door as Inuyasha and Miroku walked away, her eyes filled with apprehension.

--

"You gonna leave her like that?" Miroku asked, gesturing at Kagome once they were out of earshot. "She looks awfully scared…"

Inuyasha snorted, turning to glance back at her, "She's just worried about me," he muttered, matter-of-factly. After a moment of continued silence he sighed, "I swear, if she keeps on looking at me like that, I'll be down on one knee by the end of the week."

Miroku smiled warmly as the sun slowly peaked over the horizon. "She loves you, who blames her for being concerned for your safety?"

"Yeah, but she acts like I'm heading off to some life or death battle." Inuyasha complained, trying to sound annoyed.

"Well, soon she'll be coming with us right? She just has to relearn some of her priestess powers, right?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "You saw her yesterday, she's dangerously out of practice with her sacred arrows."

Miroku scratched his chin. "Well, we have an archery range in the woods behind the hot springs; maybe you can take Kagome there tonight to brush up on her skills."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Inuyasha agreed, nodding.

--

Kagome and Shippo were feeding the kids their dinner, the sun was setting and Inuyasha and Miroku still weren't back yet. Kagome was spooning porridge into each of the twin's mouth while Shippo was holding the newborn in his tiny paws, feeding him his bottle. Meanwhile, Sango was washing Kagome's priestess outfit after making Kagome change into one of Sango's dresses.

"What is taking those two so long?" Kagome asked, her forehead crinkled in worry.

"Don't worry about them, Kagome." Sango sighed, waving her hand around animatedly, "Knowing that _monk_, they stopped by one of the taverns to get a drink or to help a poor young girl home…" Sango muttered, bitterly.

"He still _does_ that?" Kagome asked in disbelief, looking up from the tiny twins, "I would have thought that he would have settled down once you and him got married."

Sango shook her head, "He has, but he's been known to look."

"That lecherous monk!" Shippo spat, kicking his tiny feet in anger.

"It's alright, I'm used to it." Sango shrugged, turning to scrub Kagome's outfit harder, "Just as long as he looks and doesn't touch."

"Well, Inuyasha better not do _either_." Kagome snapped, shaking her fist in the air, "Or he'll have _me_ to answer to!"

"Me too!" Shippo exclaimed, waving his tiny fist.

Kagome smiled over at Shippo for supporting her. Suddenly she heard a loud shriek echoing through the entire village.

"DEMONS!! TWO DEMONS ARE COMING!! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!" The voice screamed, but soon the voice fell silent. An eerie alarm began to echo in Kagome's ear. Bells were ringing from all four corners of the area where they were living.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked, jumping up to look out the window.

"Someone must've spotted a demon!" Sango said, running to the hidden door under the heavy animal rug.

Kagome stood and looked out of the window. Shippo, Sumi, Suki, and Taro were all huddled together in the center of the room, the children were crying in fear.

"GET DOWN!!" Kagome yelled as she saw the sharp claws of a demon heading towards the house. She ran towards the children as fast as her legs could carry her, but she didn't react quickly enough.

The entire hut was destroyed with a single swing, leaving just the boards from the floor still intact. Walls collapsed around them, and the entire place was lit up in flames from the fire spewing out from one of the demons' mouth.

Kagome coughed, crawling through the rubble towards where the children were hiding, the fire having already spread into the main room. She rushed towards the heaviest flames to save the children despite the extreme danger.

Kagome watched as Sango tried to run towards them, but was caught off guard by the second demon which swiped his claws across her back, sending her, careening, to the dirt outside of the hut with a sickening thud. The two demons resembled large dinosaurs, their bodies towered over the entire village. They had bright red scales covering their bodies and flames flew from their mouths, setting the entire village ablaze.

Kagome climbed over the fallen planks of what used to be Sango and Miroku's home and scrambled to where the children had been left. Fortunately Shippo, thinking quickly, had transformed himself into a shield, guarding them from the falling debris and the fire. Kagome grimaced as she felt her legs burning painfully as the hot flames licked her pale skin, turning them red and black. Kagome reached the edge of Shippo's barrier, the little fox demon transformed back into his normal form. Kagome grabbed the two little girls, and Shippo - who was still holding Taro - and limped towards the grass. Her right leg, covered mostly in red blotches, convulsed and the pain was so overwhelming that she had to bite on a wad of the dress she was wearing in order to stand it. Kagome collapsed outside the house, away from the burning rubble. Smoke filled her lungs as she coughed painfully. She cried out in agony as she heard a voice screaming her name.

"KAGOME!!" The voice yelled again, but she didn't look, she just saw the evil red eyes of the demon approaching her and Sango's little children.

"KAGOME, DON'T MOVE!!" The voice ordered but Kagome _did_ move. She dragged her broken body and covered Shippo, along with Sango and Miroku's children, shielding them from the pair of claws that were headed straight towards them. Kagome closed her eyes and felt the searing pain of the sharp nails digging into her back. She could feel the blood pulsating out of her body, draining her of her precious life force. Kagome wondered internally if this was the way she would die.

After a few moments of silence she looked up and saw Inuyasha, his teeth were bared and his Tessaiga was unsheathed, dripping a dark, vile liquid from its tip. The demon lay at his feet, in pieces.

"Inu…Yasha??" She called, barely above a whisper, but Inuyasha sensed her calling out to him and ran towards her prone body.

"Kagome, you're badly wounded, don't move." Inuyasha stammered, waving his hand frantically, motioning Sango and Miroku over to her in a panic.

"No!" Sango screamed as Miroku held her tightly against him, the other demon laying dead beside them. Sango was fighting Miroku as he held her back, she pointed towards the burning hut, "My children!!" she screamed, agony and despair filling her voice, "Let me go!!"

"Sango…" Kagome whimpered, and her best friend turned to her, terror in her eyes.

Sango had tears rolling out of her eyes, "The children… they're gone!!"

Inuyasha cursed under his breath and Miroku gasped, "T-The children??" Miroku asked, panic filling him.

Sango breathed, groaning in pain, "They were inside, we couldn't get to them in time!!" she cried, covering her tearful eyes with her fists.

"No…" Kagome said, slowly moving her body, underneath her, rolled up into tiny balls were the three kids and Shippo, all shaking in fear, but untouched.

A silence fell among the entire village, as if everyone was at a lull. All that could be heard was the children's fearful cries and Kagome's labored breathing.

"Kagome… you sacrificed yourself for our children…" Miroku stammered, falling to his knees beside Kagome.

Sango stood there, shocked speechless; relief and dread vying for dominance in her expression.

Inuyasha's heart dropped out of his chest at the sight of the children underneath her bloodied form, she had almost died to protect them, she had only known Sango and Miroku's kids for barely over a week, yet she had risked her life to make sure that they stayed alive.

"It…it was instinct…" Kagome muttered, her eyes fluttering close, "I…couldn't… let them… die…" she said, slowly pushing herself to her feet. Just as she set her feet down, the vicious burn on her leg sent her to the ground. But before she hit the dirt, Inuyasha caught her in his strong arms.

"Kagome, you've lost too much blood." Miroku said, tears rolling down his cheek.

"It's alright… if I die…" Kagome whispered, staring up at Inuyasha, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to keep my promise to wait for you…" Kagome whimpered, reaching up to cup Inuyasha's cheek. Her eyes slowly closed and her hand fell limp into her lap.

"Don't talk like that!" Inuyasha yelled, shaking Kagome. Panic shook him to his very core, he was covered in Kagome's blood, and her once vibrant face was pale and withering. "You're not going to die Kagome! Wake up!" Inuyasha said, lifting her into his strong arms.

"I'll take you to that old hag, Kaede. She'll know what to do with you!" Inuyasha choked, his feet moving so fast that he had put miles between them within minutes. He had left without even a word to Miroku or Sango. He was too intent on making sure that Kagome would live. Inuyasha gazed down at her ghostly white face and wondered if he was already too late. Inuyasha picked up the pace, running until his legs burned from the strain on his muscles. He had already been too late once today, he wasn't about to be late again.

Inuyasha welcomed the sight of Kaede's hut with a cry of relief, what would have normally taken them thirty minutes to travel took them only five. He came barreling through the door of the hut and saw Kaede sitting by the fire pit stroking the red coals, her head snapped around at the noise and looked up, surprise evident on her expression.

"Inuyasha, what brings ye back so soon-" Kaede trailed off, pausing when she saw a pool of blood collecting on her floor and Kagome in Inuyasha's arms.

"Kagome!!" Kaede said, rushing towards Inuyasha, "What happened to her?"

Inuyasha couldn't answer; his voice had suddenly left him. Kagome stirred in his arms, in obvious pain.

"Inuyasha!! Snap out of it! If ye don't tell me, then I can't help the suffering girl!!"

Inuyasha took a shaky breath, "She… she was in Miroku and Sango's hut, and a demon attacked them, she's badly burned… and she has a huge scrape across her back… Kaede, she's _so_ cold." Inuyasha said, Kaede quickly ushered him to a mat lying on the floor.

"Lay her on her stomach." Kaede ordered and Inuyasha carefully set her on her stomach. Kagome screamed out in pain, clutching the mat she was laying on.

"I…I want to help…" Inuyasha mumbled as Kaede looked over Kagome's fatal wounds.

"Ye are no help to me now, please, wait outside until I come get ye." Kaede ordered, grabbing a few tools from her leather pouch that laid beside the fire.

"Will she be alright?" Inuyasha asked. A bloodied hand by his side clutched into a tight fist as he watched Kagome's chest rise and fall weakly.

"I can't tell ye this early, now leave so I may do my evaluation!"

Inuyasha walked outside of the hut and sat outside the door. Internally, he blamed himself for what had happened to Kagome. If he had just come back ten minutes earlier… If he had just walked a little bit faster… If he had just gotten to the demon before he had hurt her… So many regrets filled him from the entire day.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and rested his tired head in his hands. He then snapped his head up, his hands, clothes, and face was stained with blood, Kagome's blood. She had lost _so_ much blood. He was surrounded by the sickening smell of her blood on his hands. She was too young to die, too young to end her life so early.

_The gods had just given you back to me, Kagome… Are they going to take you away again, so quickly?_ Inuyasha grieved over Kagome's pain, pounding the dirt with his fist. He listened to her whimpering and tightened his fist tighter, his claws digging deeply into his palms.

"Inuyasha?" He heard a soft voice say, he turned and saw Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all running towards him, each holding one of the children.

Inuyasha hung his head, not looking up. He was afraid that they would see his breakdown, he couldn't let them see his face, which he knew was covered with exactly what he was feeling; guilt, sorrow, and remorse.

"Inuyasha…" Sango muttered, setting Suki down and slowly walking over to him. He held his head down and tightened his fists even tighter.

"Kagome…?" she started, standing across from him, sensing that he needed some distance.

Suddenly, Inuyasha heard Kagome's scream. It shook him to his very core. She screamed his name out in agony, and then fell silent.

Inuyasha couldn't help it, his shoulders began to shake roughly, she was calling for him, she needed him to save her from the pain she was feeling, but he was helpless, he was worthless when it came to protecting her.

"It wasn't your fault, Inuyasha-" Sango said, resting her hand on his shoulder.

He slapped it away, "Shut up!! It _was_ my fault!!" he yelled, jumping to his feet. He stared Sango straight in the eyes, his golden eyes filled with tears and self-loathing, "This is _all_ my fault!" he screamed. "This is _just_ like what happened to Kikyo!! She fell in love with me, and got killed by a demon!!" he continued to yell, his whole body shaking in poorly restrained rage, "The _exact_ same thing happened to Kagome, she was attacked by a demon and I, once again, show my inability to protect the woman I love!!"

"Inuyasha…" Shippo squeaked sympathetically. "Kagome's still alive…"

"Don't you think I know that?" Inuyasha shouted, centering his fury on the tiny fox demon, "I can hear her screaming my name just as well as the rest of you do!!" he choked, holding out his arms, "I can smell Kagome's blood on my own _body_!"

Sango grew silent, giving him space as he rubbed his hands on his Hakama, attempting to remove Kagome's blood, but he only smeared the red substance.

"I… didn't even get to tell her… that I love her…" Inuyasha muttered, ripping off his Hakama and throwing it away from him. "I… didn't even get to say… I'm sorry!!" he yelled, fighting with his outfit. Frustration finally sending him over the edge, Inuyasha collapsed to the ground, to his knees. His hands hit the ground roughly as he cried, tears dripping onto the dirt.

"Kagome…" he whimpered.

"Stop it Inuyasha…" Miroku said firmly, stepping in front of Sango, "Kagome needs you to be strong for her right now, and blaming yourself for what happened is just _idiotic_." He snapped, "And _don't_ taint Kagome's sacrifice by comparing her to Kikyo!"

Inuyasha's face tightened, an angry expression covering it. He stalked over to Miroku and glared into his eyes, his face harsh.

"I don't see the woman _you_ love in there screaming _your_ name…" he said, quietly and dripping venom, stomping away from the hut. He couldn't stand the smell of Kagome's blood on him for one more second. Inuyasha began to strip as he headed towards the hot spring behind Kaede's hut, the same place where he had watched over Kagome while she was bathing, just a few days before. He could still hear her calm, loving voice in his head. Inuyasha jumped into the pool of hot water and began to scrub the caked on blood off of his arms, face, hands, and feet. He scrubbed until he had rubbed his skin raw. He would rather smell his own blood than hers right now.

"Here Inuyasha…" Inuyasha heard a voice say sweetly behind him, when he turned he saw Kagome standing at the edge of the hot pool. She held out a towel, "That looks hot, you should probably get out." She said with a relaxed smile on her face.

Inuyasha looked up at her, a mix of surprise and déjà vu swarmed his emotions, "Kagome… what… why… why are you out of bed?"

"Bed?" she asked, confused, "Was that where I was? What happened to me anyways?"

He looked down and realized he was naked, but she hadn't blushed, turned away, or thrown anything like she normally did whenever she had accidentally seen him naked. Moving to the edge the pool, Inuyasha reached out and took the towel from Kagome's outstretched hand and wrapped it around the lower half of his body, watching her closely, "You were attacked, by a demon. Don't you remember that?"

She simply shook her head as he stood motionless, across from her, "Am I dreaming this?" he asked, reaching out to touch her arm.

As soon as his hand touched her slender, smooth skin Inuyasha pulled his hand back. She was real; he could feel the warmth of her skin when he had touched her. He sniffed the air, even the scent of her had returned.

"Inuyasha, you're acting strangely…" Kagome stared, bewildered at Inuyasha's odd behavior, standing on her toes to place her hand on his forehead, "Are you feeling alright?"

Inuyasha grabbed her then, pulling her against his hard body. She was real, everything about her was real. He glanced down at her and smiled.

"I don't care if this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up…"

She smiled and leaned over to kiss his bare chest. His face turned a bright red as she kissed up his chest to his collar bone and then she pressed her lips against his.

He pushed her away, "Kagome! What are you-"

"I want you Inuyasha, don't you want me?" she asked, her brown eyes looking up at him sadly.

"Kagome…?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly as Kagome ran her hands down his bare torso. He looked down at her and his eyes widened, her clothes had suddenly disappeared. Her whole body was exactly the way it had always been, the same from the many times he had accidentally seen her naked while she was bathing.

He took her into his arms and held her against him, she felt so good pressed up against him, her ebony hair flowing down her shoulders and resting against the mounds of her breasts. He yearned to feel every inch of her, to hold her forever.

"Inuyasha…?" Kagome asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Inuyasha?!" She asked again.

"What is it?" he asked, looking down at her, slowly, the image of her began to fade, and she began to disappear.

"Kagome??" Inuyasha asked, tightening his hold on her, before his arms went straight through her as she vanished from sight.

"Inuyasha?!"

"INUYASHA!!"

"INUYASHA!! STOP IGNORING ME!!"

Inuyasha's eyes burst open, he was back in the hot springs, his skin was burning for some reason.

"What...?" he mumbled looking around. Beside him was Miroku, who was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Were you even listening to me?" he asked and Inuyasha looked around and gazed down at the water, it had turned pink and he could faintly smell Kagome's blood in it. His heart dropped. He must've been daydreaming…

"How long have I been out here?" Inuyasha asked grabbing the change of clothes that Miroku had thrown him.

"A few hours, we've all been looking all over for you; Kaede needs to speak with you, now!!" Miroku said angrily.

"I… I must've fallen asleep or something…"

"You're eyes were open when I saw you." Miroku accused, looking at him strangely. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I… I had a dream… about Kagome…" he then looked up, "KAGOME!! How is she?" he asked, quickly throwing on the black kimono that Miroku had given him.

"We don't know yet, Kaede wanted to speak to you first, which is why we've been searching for you so desperately!"

Inuyasha ran towards the hut, with Miroku close behind him. He ran straight into the hut, his heart pounding as he looked down at Kagome. She was lying on the mat, unconscious, she was naked, but a blanket had been draped over her bottom half and barely covered her breasts.

"Inuyasha, I asked for _just_ ye for a reason!" Kaede said, pointing at Miroku, "Kagome is not ready for just _anyone's_ eyes!"

Inuyasha looked over at Miroku. Who was too shocked by Kagome's appearance to react when Inuyasha covered his eyes and shoved him out of the door roughly.

"You said that you wanted me, is Kagome alright?" Inuyasha asked, kneeling beside Kagome's bed.

"Her wounds were unimaginable, the fact that she lived through the trip back is a miracle." Kaede said, throwing some of her possessions into a bag, "But she did survive, and she survived long enough to let me seal her wounds."

Inuyasha breathed, relief flooding through him as he looked down at the pale face of Kagome.

"But unfortunately," Kaede started and Inuyasha looked up, worriedly, "Kagome lost a large amount of blood, and she fell into a coma."

Inuyasha looked down and brushed her ebony locks with his fingertips, "Will she wake up soon?"

"That, even I do not know." Kaede said, packing a few more items, "I, along with Miroku and Sango are leaving tonight to search for the supplies I need to make a strong potion that will help Kagome's wounds heal quicker, and help her body replace the lost blood."

"I'll come with you," Inuyasha said, quickly standing, "With the number of demons showing their faces recently, you'll need my help, old woman."

"No, your place is here, at Kagome's side." Kaede said, grabbing her bow and arrows. "Another reason for me leaving this village is to investigate the reasoning behind all of these demon attacks."

"You have a theory, don't you old lady?" Inuyasha noted wisely, "Of why these demons are suddenly attacking this village."

Kaede looked down at the girl who was breath came in shallow raises, "The demons began to attack once Kagome returned from her world," Kaede stated, "and they've only hunted Kagome."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as realization fell upon him.

Kaede nodded her head as she saw that Inuyasha understood, "Which is why ye must stay with Kagome, I feel that we will be safe the farther we get away from Kagome, but demons will continue to pursue her here."

Inuyasha nodded, agreeing to Kaede's judgment, "But why would anyone want Kagome now? The Shikon jewel has been destroyed, and Naraku is dead, why would someone have reason to hurt her?"

"That's what I hope to find out." Kaede said, stepping towards the door.

Inuyasha followed her out and saw Miroku and Sango gathering their gear, Sango was wearing her demon slayer's uniform and Miroku was kneeling down to Shippo.

"Okay Shippo, you and Inuyasha have to take care of the kids." Miroku explained.

"Wait just a minute, Miroku!" Inuyasha snapped causing Miroku to whirl around and face the irate half-demon, "I am NOT going to be responsible for both Kagome and your brats!" Inuyasha snapped.

"That's what Shippo is for." Miroku waved his hand, smiling innocently at the demon fox, "He's good with the kids, and besides, Suki and Sumi are pretty much self-sufficient!"

Sango crossed her arms, "Don't worry about the kids Inuyasha, Kagome is your first priority." She said, glaring down at Shippo, "Which is why _you_ will watch over the kids, and let Inuyasha care for Kagome."

Shippo flinched, looking at both Sango and Miroku with a worried expression, "But… I'm just a kid myself! How am I supposed to take care of three humans all on my own?!"

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all began a fighting match, yelling at each other at the same time.

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched annoyingly, "Shut the hell up, all of you!"

"He's right; this is getting us no where." Miroku said, crossing his arms, "We need to find some help."

Suddenly, everyone turned and looked down the path leading away from the small hut and listened to a sour tune being hummed by a young girl. After a few moments the little figure revealed a smiling Rin skipping towards the hut. A basket of herbs were in her arms.

"Rin, perfect timing!!" Kaede cried out, as she looked to each of them.

"What are you talking about, Lady Kaede?" Rin asked, a skeptical expression on her face.

"How would you like a week vacation like Kagome?" The old priestess asked her young student.

"Could I visit Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked, her eyes lighting up brightly.

An annoyed growl could be heard from Inuyasha's direction.

"Yes you may, if he agrees." Kaede said, "All ye must do is watch over Miroku and Sango's children while we are traveling." Kaede said as the group headed towards the path leading out of the village.

"Anything for Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin yelled, jumping up excitedly.

"See?" Miroku said, walking slowly beside Sango, "Problem solved."

"Hey, you guys hurry up!" Inuyasha yelled, his voice biting, "Don't take too long looking for the medicine!!"

"Don't rush us, Inuyasha," Kaede snapped back, "We will return when we return, in the meantime, I think ye should worry more about Kagome's well-being."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and headed into the hut behind Rin, who was annoyingly singing a song about her future visit with his brother.

**A/N:** So... was Sesshoumaru REQUIRED to be in this chapter? NO...

Did I add him just cause he's awesome? nods

NOW REVIEW PLEASE!!


	3. Chapter 3 TheHealingPowersOfTheHalfDemon

**A/N**: Hey all! Sorry it's been so long since i've updated! I hope you all like it!

Much love to Mike for looking over it!

**Chapter 3 – The Healing Powers of the Half-Demon**

"Rin, if you don't stop screeching like an owl, I'm going to _make_ you stop!" Inuyasha snapped as Rin continued to sing about her impending visit with Inuyasha's older brother. She had thankfully stopped during the night, but now since the sun was slowly rising behind the village, she had started to sing again. Inuyasha was slowly stirring what was supposed to be breakfast, which consisted of some murky stew and some fruits that he had gathered from the trees earlier that morning.

"Fine…" Rin muttered, carrying in the tiny kids. Both of the twins had been bathed and little Taro was still sleeping in his crib. "What did you make for breakfast?" Rin asked, spying over his shoulder at what he was making. He was boiling apples in a pot, turning it into a sort of apple sauce.

"It's something for Kagome and the kids, our breakfast is over there." Inuyasha said, pointing at the three bowls of stew and a few pieces of raw fruit.

"Thank god, I'm starving!" Rin exclaimed, skipping towards the bowl of warm food. She sat down at the table and began to eat.

Suddenly a tiny fox-demon came into the room, rubbing his tired eyes with his fists. "What's all the commotion?" he mumbled, still half asleep, but his nose perked up when he smelled breakfast.

"Yeah, you're welcome Shippo." Inuyasha muttered as Shippo ran to the bowl of food.

"How is Kagome doing?" Rin asked, as Inuyasha stirred the apples. He took a second to crawl over to Kagome and carefully pulled the sheet up higher over her body.

"She's still asleep," Inuyasha said, sadness rising in his voice. He softly dabbed her jaw line with a warm cloth, "I'm going to have to change her bandages."

"You do realize you are going to have to undress her right?" Rin asked, looking at him over the bowl of food.

Red marks appeared under his cheeks. "Wha-?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes wide.

"How else are you going to change her bandages?" Shippo asked, a smile on his face. It was obvious that he was enjoying this.

"Well… M-maybe Rin can help me?" Inuyasha stuttered, looking hopefully at the teenage girl.

"How bout' this," Rin said, gesturing with her chopsticks, "I'll change Kagome's bandages, and _you_ can feed Suki and Sumi."

Inuyasha grumbled something that wasn't understandable. Rin just smiled broadly.

"Fine, come here you little brats!" Inuyasha said as Rin jumped up from her breakfast to grab the roll of bandages that Lady Kaede had left.

Rin silently wondered what Lady Kaede and the rest of the group were up to, as they stayed back at home, taking care of Kagome and the children.

--

"Will you ever wake up, _Monk_?" A voice said, shaking Miroku awake.

"Sango…? Is it morning already?" He asked, his brow raising in wondering.

"It's _been_ morning, Miroku! You've been sleeping this entire time!" Sango muttered.

"Oh… Where is Lady Kaede?" The monk asked, sitting up and taking in his surroundings, it had been a while since he had been forced to sleep outside on the ground; a couple of years at least.

"She's looking around for herbs." Sango explained as she rolled up her bed and stuck it in her bag, "We should help her, don't you think? The quicker we find the right herbs, the quicker we can make the medicine that Kagome needs to get better!"

Miroku sighed and took Sango in his arms, "Or, we could let the old woman find the herbs she needs since she actually knows what she's doing." He said pulling her into a tight embrace.

"And just _what_ do you plan to do while we make her search for the medicine that will relieve Kagome's wounds?" She asked, looking up at him skeptically, "You know, Kagome? The girl who saved our children's lives?"

"I can think of a few ideas…" Miroku chanted, his hand slowly sliding down to clasp her buttocks as a perverted glint shined in his eye.

The movement earned him a swift slap on the face, "You have no shame…" Sango muttered, walking away from him in disgust, moving towards the area that Kaede had left from.

"Was it something I said?" Miroku asked, following close behind her.

--

"Inuyasha, these wounds are _really_ bad." Rin commented as Inuyasha scooped another spoonful of applesauce into Suki's mouth, "It's a wonder she's still breathing."

"I didn't ask for your diagnosis Rin, just bandage her up." Inuyasha ordered, fighting the urge to glance over and see the extent of Kagome's injuries. He didn't want to be discouraged by the painful looking wounds, "I'm going to take care of her, and she _is_ going to get better."

"Well, I hope Lady Kaede is hurrying, because by the looks of these, she won't last much longer."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped, dropping the spoon in his hand, both Rin and Shippo looked up, their eyes wide.

"You take over for me, Shippo." Inuyasha ordered as the fox-demon slowly slid his way towards the two twins. He carefully avoided Inuyasha as he stomped past him and kneeled to where Kagome was. All of her bandages had been removed and she laid before him, completely naked. He could barely look at her for very long before turning away. The bottom half of her body had been badly burned by the fire and her back was covered with three red angry stripes that stretched from her shoulder blades down to her side. Her red marks were healing, but there wasn't much noticeable improvement from when he had seen her yesterday.

"I'll bandage her up." Inuyasha muttered, no longer trusting anyone else to do the task, "Give it here." He ordered, and Rin handed the roll to him, watching him intently.

Inuyasha carefully unraveled part of the bandage roll and picked Kagome's naked form up, setting her limp body in his lap, caressing her in his strong arms.

"I'll take care of you, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered, slowly wrapping the bandage around her torso, "Then we'll get married, you just watch…" he softly muttered as he continued to bandage Kagome, "I'm not going to let this happen to you again, I promise." He choked. His voice stuttering. Shippo and Rin both watched him with sad expressions.

"I know…" Kagome slowly mumbled, and the entire room gasped.

"Kagome, can you hear me?" Inuyasha asked, his arms tightening around her. Had she really finally woken up?

"I can't move…" she groaned, her body curving to conform to his own as her head rested under his jaw.

"You were badly injured." Rin gently said, helping Inuyasha bandage her up, "Don't try to move."

"Inu…Yasha…" Kagome muttered, her eyes fluttering closed, "Don't blame yourself."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "I'm…not…"

"I know you better than that." Kagome chuckled, before breaking out into a violent coughing fit. The smoke that had engulfed her lungs finally taking its toll, "It's…not…your fault."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha stuttered, looking down at the girl who was resting against his strength. Despite what he told himself, she needed him. It felt good to be needed.

She whimpered painfully when Rin tightened the bandages around her wounds.

"It…hurts…" she forced, her body slowly moving, "Can we just do this later?" she begged.

"I have to bandage you up, Kagome." Rin said, wrapping another layer around Kagome's torso, "I'm almost finished, I promise."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, as Inuyasha settled his hand over her own, her fingers were limp and unresponsive to his grip, "Will you hold me, for just a little bit longer?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha said as his arms surrounded her. Rin tucked in the white cloth that had been tightly wound around her body and resumed to eating her breakfast. Shippo continued feeding the children. Inuyasha pulled Kagome against him; the heat of the fire comfortable warming the entire room. Inuyasha felt his eyelids drooping, despite the fact that it was morning.

Inuyasha had stayed up the entire night, taking care of her and finally the exhaustion was catching up with him, "Hey… Shippo, wake me up in an hour or so…" Inuyasha muttered, the weight on his torso was relaxing, and her soft breathing calmed his soul.

He felt his eyes slowly closing and his mind drifting off to a relaxing slumber.

--

"This is all your fault to begin with, Miroku." Sango said as they wandered through the woods, searching for Kaede.

"I don't see how _us_ getting lost is all _my_ fault!" Miroku reasoned, as he followed behind his wife.

"If you would have gotten up to _begin_ with-"

"It's not like I slept in on _purpose_!"

"Don't interrupt me; I have a point to-"

"What like _this_?"

"DAMMIT, MIROKU!!"

"Would ye two quiet down?" A voice called behind them, when they spun around they saw Kaede carrying a basket full of herbs and medicinal plants, "Ye are just as bad as Kagome and Inuyasha!"

"Where do you think Kagome learned it from?" Miroku muttered, gesturing towards the demon hunter.

Sango's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "Learned from _me_?" Sango asked, crossing her arms, "What are you saying, _monk_?"

"Nothing…"

"Tell me!"

"Yeah right, I'm not an idiot, Sango…"

"Really? Could've fooled me!"

"Hush!" Kaede scolded, "It's thankful that I went alone this morning."

Sango suddenly looked at Kaede, "Did you find the ingredients for Kagome's medicine?"

"Nay child, not all of them." Kaede said, a sadness entering her voice, "I'm afraid we have some more traveling to do."

"Well then, let's go." Miroku said, grabbing his staff and gesturing for them to leave.

--

The entire room was dark with nothing except a few candles to light the huge room. A shadowed man sat on a pillow in front of a short table calmly drinking a cup of tea.

"_So_…" The voice said with a menacing chuckle, "The elderly priestess, demon hunter, and monk are looking for medicine for the girl?"

"That is what sources have claimed, m'lord." A nasally, wimpy voice returned, with just a bit too much fervor and a hint of fear.

"Well, we can't have that, can we?"

"What would you like me to do, your lordship?" The shrill voice asked, as the owner's knees trembled.

"Go; find the young sacred priestess, as of right now she must be too injured to pose any kind of resistance."

"Yes sir but, she has that half-demon as her protector!" The other said, kneeling down in apology, "So far he's staved off every demon we've sent!"

"Yes," the master said, taking another sip from his tea, "That half-demon does pose a threat to our plans." He said, musing, "It's obvious he has special feelings for the human."

"What would you like me to do, m'lord?"

"Send Kiboshi," the man ordered, taking another sip from his tea, "Let's see the half-breed defend his lady from that monster."

"Yes, your majesty." The mousy man said, bowing fervently as he scurried from the darkened room.

--

Inuyasha woke up feeling a heavy weight stirring against him. His surroundings were dark and blurry, and a cold breeze blew dark hair into his face. He reached up and touched the silky strands and began to rub them between his fingertips. Amazed at the softness and the scent. Inuyasha knew the scent anywhere, it was Kagome's scent, and she was the one leaning against him. His arms were holding her securely inside his warm embrace.

Inuyasha allowed his mind to wander to what Kagome had said to him the night before she was injured. He remembered pushing her away, just like he had always done. He remembered hurting her feelings, and he remembered the words of warning she had bestowed upon him, _"You're afraid of falling in love with me again too quickly, but I'm afraid of losing you again before you realize that you love me." "Kagome, you're not going to lose me." Inuyasha promised her, "How do you know that? Death could be looming around the next corner, Inuyasha, for any of us. What are you going to do if I get attacked tomorrow and die?"_

The accuracy of Kagome's prediction was almost frightening. His mind continued to how he had responded to Kagome's words.

"_I'm not going to let you get hurt, I'm going to protect you!" he assured her._

Wrong. Wrong. Wrong.

"_At what price? Your own life?" she yelled, before remembering where they were and immediately her voice grew quiet without losing its gravity, "Don't you see? We don't know how many chances we have to make this work." Kagome continued, "We've wasted one chance already, are we going to waste the second one too?"_

What a fool he had been. Kagome had poured her heart out to him, and he had taken it, broke it into a thousand pieces, and handed it back to her, expecting her to clean the leftover remains.

What was it about Kagome that always made him so hesitant about voicing his true emotions, his true feelings for her? Was it the fear of attachment? Of love? Of commitment? Inuyasha wanted so badly to tell Kagome how he felt, but did he deserve her love now?

Inuyasha blushed scarlet when he felt her move against him. Had she slept against him all this time? He reached out to touch her forearm, his fingers brushing the soft womanly skin of her shoulder. Kagome was practically naked inside his embrace, save a few bandages covering the top half of her body. Due to exhaustion, he had not realized that earlier as she had softly leaned against him. But now his entire body was wide awake, and he found it impossible to stay near her without touching her. Inuyasha carefully set Kagome on a mat, tucking a blanket under her body. He took a moment to watch the fire dance off of her angelic features, ignoring the ugly wounds.

Inuyasha leaned down slowly, his head moving closer to hers. His eyes not leaving her face. Kagome didn't stir or move from where she had been set. His heart pounded in his chest as he leaned down a bit more, and softly touched his lips to her forehead, a blush rising over his cheeks.

Despite the gentle brush of his kiss, Kagome stirred, slowly opening her eyes. A weak smile formed on her face as she looked into a pair of wondering golden eyes.

"Inuyasha…"

"Are you feeling better, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, slowly sitting beside Kagome's bed, against the wall.

"I…still can't move." Kagome moaned, pain tainting her features, "What happened to me?"

Inuyasha propped the Tessaiga against the wall beside him, "You mean you don't remember?"

"I remember getting attacked… But I don't remember how I got back here…" Kagome trailed off, looking at the hand that rested by her head. Her fingers twitched slightly as she attempted to control them again.

"I carried you here." Inuyasha whispered his voice tainted with coldness, "You scared the hell out of me, you know that?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." She muttered, slowly sliding her hand towards him.

"Hey, wha-?" Inuyasha started as Kagome's hand settled weakly on his calf, her hands griping his pants tightly.

"I… need to sit up." Kagome whimpered as he blushed.

"Don't be stupid, you need to rest." Inuyasha said, his hand settling over hers to steady her shaking arm.

Kagome began to use all of her stomach muscles to sit up. Her body tensed painfully as the severity of her wounds finally became known to her. She collapsed into Inuyasha's outstretched arms.

"Idiot!" Inuyasha said as her breathing became heavy, "I warned you not to push yourself!"

Kagome reached up and gripped the opening of his Hakama, making his eyes widen in surprise.

"I… just wanted to be… near you." Kagome winced, resting her head against his chest.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said, as his voice echoed through the room. He took her hand and covered it softly with his, intertwining their fingers. She had been hurt so badly, but now, she was finally healing.

Suddenly Inuyasha's head snapped up, "A demon…!" he growled as Kagome gripped him tighter.

"Take me with you…" she muttered as he reached for his Tessaiga.

"No way, Kagome." Inuyasha muttered, picking her up into her arms, "You're _way_ too injured to come this time." He said, before kicking Shippo awake.

"Wha? What's going on?" Shippo asked, rubbing his eyes.

"There's a demon coming, you idiot!" Inuyasha snapped as Kagome clung to him, not wanting to let go. She buried her head into his chest, and he looked down at her.

"A _demon_??" Shippo said, jumping awake.

"Take me with you, Inuyasha!" Kagome begged, "Please!"

"Shippo, you and Rin take the kids and get out of here. I'll deal with the demon. Don't show yourself until it's safe!" Inuyasha ordered, ignoring Kagome's quiet pleading.

"Right," The tiny fox-demon exclaimed, running towards Rin's mat. He quickly woke her up and they both ran out the back door with the children in their arms.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck as he softly set her down on the mat.

"No…! I want to go with you!" she exclaimed as he pulled her arms away from his neck.

"Listen stupid," Inuyasha started as he pulled off his Hakama and placed it over her body as a shield, "You've already gotten hurt once, I'm not going to risk you getting injured worse because of me."

"Inuyasha…"

"Just stay here, and wait for me to come get you!" he said gently just as the deathly howl of a demon could be heard right outside their doorway.

"Let's see what you've got, _demon_…" Inuyasha snarled, unsheathing Tessaiga and heading out the door.

**A/N**: hope you all like it! Review!!


	4. Chapter 4 Warnings of Impending Danger

**A/N:** Hey everyone... sorry bout the slow update, but i have a legitimate reason. I swear.

I moved out of my parents house a week or so ago and so I had to get internet, cable, and phone all installed again. I honestly had no power for over a week because the cable guy had to come TWICE. Stupid TWC.

Oh and whoops, confused Inuyasha's Hakama (which is his pants) with his Hitoe (which is that shirt thing). My bad... i'll change it eventually... I hate it when that happens, but you guys knew what i was talking bout right?

Anywho, here's chapter 4.

Thanks to Mike for betaing this.

**Chapter 4 – Warnings of Impending Danger**

Inuyasha glared up at the hideous green monster, which sprouted numerous tentacles across it's scaly body. His eyes searching the area for any other potential dangers. Yet, Inuyasha failed to sense anything else.

"Just you, huh?" Inuyasha scoffed, looking over the demon with a confident smirk on his features, "This should be easy enough." He said, running towards the monster's flailing tentacles. But as soon as he did, it's random, thrashing arms suddenly coiled tightly against the beast's body, only to rush out and attack Inuyasha head-on, knocking him to the ground. Inuyasha rolled out the way of the demon's feelers just in time to miss the stabbing arm of the monster attempting to impale him.

"Stubborn demon!" Inuyasha spat, diving for the demon and with one hard swipe he had sliced of one of the monster's many arms. He swung again, decapitating the demon and sending him to the ground in a large heap.

"That'll teach you." He said, sheathing Tessaiga. Inuyasha suddenly heard a weak shrill coming from the hut behind him. Quickly Inuyasha spun around, his eyes widening.

"Kagome!" he yelled, bursting into an all out sprint for the hut.

Inuyasha came barreling into the room, but only saw Kagome's fear filled eyes, staring at him intently.

"Kagome!? Why did you scream like that?! You scared the hell out of me!"

"Inuyasha……" Kagome forced, slowly raising her limp hand, pointing to the wall behind him. "Be…hind…you…!"

Inuyasha turned around and was met face-to-face with a man. He was middle age and had his long brown hair tied back in a pony-tail. His eyes were two different colors, one a molten red, and the other an arctic blue.

"I'm going to give you three seconds to explain what you're doing here, and then I'm going to kill you." Inuyasha growled dangerously, slowly unsheathing Tessaiga again.

"My name is Kiboshi, I have been ordered to retrieve the priestess, and I _will_ carry out those orders."

"Over my dead body you will, the priestess is staying with _me_." Inuyasha ground out from clenched fangs, holding his sword up.

"You?" The man asked, a boisterous laugh echoing throughout the hut, "A _half_-demon, is willing to give his life for this _human __girl_?"

Inuyasha looked at him arrogantly, a smirk on his face, "Who said anything about dying?"

Kiboshi stood up, pulling out a long blade, "You insult me so, half-breed."

"Keh," Inuyasha quipped, holding Tessaiga over his head, "Well this half-breed is about to end your life!" Inuyasha charged towards Kiboshi, but in the next moment Kiboshi moved in a flash out of the way of the flailing Tessaiga. Inuyasha watched as he moved behind him.

"You're not getting away that easily!" he yelled, tackling him to the ground. Inuyasha watched in the corner of his eyes as Kagome struggled to reach her bow and arrows on the side of the hut. He then felt a deep pain rise up in his chest. He looked down and saw Kiboshi's blade protruding out of his chest. The blade had cut through his protective Hitoe like butter.

Inuyasha spat blood as shock filled his pain racked body. This guy was powerful.

"You are no match for me, half-breed." The demon whispered in Inuyasha's ear, an arrogant smile plastered across his face.

Inuyasha shoved Kiboshi off of him roughly and held Tessaiga in his hands, a slight shake evident in them. He couldn't use his Wind Scar with Kagome so close by, she could easily get caught up in the dangerous attack, but this cramped hut was going to be the death of him if he didn't get Kiboshi outside.

Inuyasha backed towards the door of the hut, trying to lure Kiboshi outside. But as soon as he backed into the opening he felt a painful shock rise in him, he turned to see that the door had been barricaded with some kind of barrier.

"Wha?!" Inuyasha spat as he quickly stepped away from the blocked door.

"Yes," Kiboshi said, "While you were busy attacking me, I set up a barrier around you, along with Kagome." He smiled, walking over to the girl lying on the floor, "She's completely useless isn't she?" he asked, pity lacing his words, he stepped on her outstretched wrist as she struggled to reach the bow.

Kagome let out a small gasp as he pushed her wrist down.

"Don't touch her!" Inuyasha yelled, running over to them, but as soon as Inuyasha reached Kagome he felt a powerful shock go through his body. He could feel his entire body burning and he screamed out in pain. Kagome looked at him worriedly.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, lifting her wrist, dislodging Kiboshi from it. She grabbed her bow and lifted it, pulling the arrow back slowly.

"This time you'll die for that." Kagome muttered, using all of her strength to shoot the arrow. Kiboshi's eyes widened in surprise as the sacred arrow cut through the barrier that was surrounding Kagome and headed straight towards his heart.

Kiboshi doubled over in pain as the arrow pierced his heart. Slimy green gore spilled into a puddle at Kiboshi's feet, tarnishing the old wooden floorboards with his bright blood.

"You're days are over!" Kagome yelled.

Kiboshi glared daggers at Kagome, "I'm going to kill you!" he screamed, his blood seeping past his hands, staining them with its sickly color.

Suddenly Inuyasha appeared in Kagome's field of vision and finished Kiboshi in a single swing of his mighty sword. Green blood splattered everywhere and Kagome shuttered as his blood splashed over them both.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked and she responded by nodding, slowly collapsing on the mat. The muscles in her arms twitching from overuse.

"What a mess…" Kagome muttered, looking around the room, "Why did Kiboshi come after me?" she wondered.

"I don't know, but something tells me we haven't heard the last of this…" Inuyasha growled.

"Why do you say that, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, wiping the nasty green substance on her hands off using her sleeve.

"You heard him; he said he was under orders to capture you." Inuyasha said, cleaning up the residue of the fight, "Which means someone else is after you, and if he's more powerful than this guy, then we're in trouble."

Kagome nodded, "I need to stop laying around…" she mumbled, trying to push herself to her feet, "I need to get stronger…"

"No, right now you need to rest and get better." Inuyasha said, shooting Kagome a glare full of warning. The power of his gaze brought her back to a sitting position, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Kagome nodded as Rin walked in with the twins, and Shippo came in carrying the newborn.

"Did you get him, Inuyasha?" The tiny fox demon asked, looking fearfully around the room that was now covered in blood.

Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha as he threw Kiboshi's body into a pile outside, he would more than likely bury it later. She then realized she was naked from the waist down. After blushing for a few moments she grabbed a pair of bottoms and slipped them on.

"Yeah, he's gone." Inuyasha said as he came back inside, "Hey Shippo, can you clean some of this up? I need to take Kagome down to the hot springs and see if we can get cleaned up."

Shippo nodded as he searched for a place to set Taro that wasn't covered in Kiboshi's blood.

"Okay, come on Kagome." Inuyasha said, picking her up into her arms, "I didn't notice it before, but you're a lot lighter." He muttered, lifting her against him like she was a feather.

"I guess you must've gotten stronger." Kagome answered with a light, playful smile.

"Or you've gotten thinner…" he stated, looking at her full of worry, "I'm going to make you a big dinner tonight."

"Alright."

Rin and Shippo watched the two with shock registered on their faces. Were they actually getting along? There hadn't been an outburst of anger for over five minutes!

Inuyasha walked outside of the hut, with Kagome in his arms. She snuggled her head into the crook of his arm, feeling relaxed and protected.

"I wonder why someone wants me, I'm just a mere priestess after all, and I don't even know that much about being one! I can't even aim my arrows straight!" Kagome exclaimed confused. "I just don't understand, the Shikon Jewel has been gone for over three years!"

Inuyasha pressed Kagome closer to his chest as they weaved through the trees shielding the hot springs from view, "I don't know Kagome, all I know is that I'm not going to be able to leave your side until we figure this out."

Kagome nodded. They approached the hot water and Inuyasha walked both of them into it, clothes and all.

As soon as she hit the warm water Kagome let out a yelp and clung to Inuyasha even tighter, the hot water was burning her wound through the bandages. "Oww, it's hot!" she squeaked.

"It will feel good once you get used to the temperature." Inuyasha whispered, holding her just above the water so that only part of her body was submerged.

Soon the water began to sooth Kagome's skin, relaxing her tense body as she released the breath she had been holding, "You're right."

"Okay, I'm going to set you in, it might hurt for a few moments, but it will help."

Kagome nodded as Inuyasha took a few steps further into the deeper side of the springs. It hurt for a few moments but soon Kagome began to feel the bubbling water beating against her injured skin, she breathed a sigh of relief.

Kagome found herself able to move more easily under the water than she did above it. She smiled happily as she floated lazily around the spring. It was then Kagome noticed a red stream coming from Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you're hurt!" Kagome said, swimming over to him. He looked down to where Kiboshi's blade had run him through. Even his Hitoe had been ripped.

"I didn't even notice." He said, blushing a bit as Kagome didn't resist in untying his Hitoe, just leaving on the white shirt underneath. As soon as she threw the red piece of material to the grass she reached for his undershirt.

"Hey, Kagome what are you doing?!" Inuyasha asked, turning a bright red in embarrassment.

"Oh quit being such a baby, I'm just looking at the extent of the wound. Besides, you've seen me naked more than once!" she snapped. As soon as she got the shirt unclasped she pulled it open.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome muttered sadly. The wound was deep, but his demon powers were already beginning to heal it. The bleeding had almost stopped completely, "All of this… _for me_." She said, her palm flattening against his chest.

"Shut up," he ordered, looking down at her, "It wasn't that bad…"

She looked up at him, her eyes misty.

"Oh _god_." Inuyasha cried, throwing his hands up, "Don't cry now!"

"I'm not crying!" Kagome choked, pulling away from him, but as soon as she did he reached for her.

"What's this then?" he asked gently, wiping a tiny tear from her cheek with his thumb.

"Water…" Kagome murmured sadly, closing her eyes and brushing his hand away. She then glared up at him, "I don't want you to die protecting me."

"Do you have that little faith in me?" Inuyasha questioned, looking down with her in concern, "Listen Kagome, I blame myself for you being so badly hurt," he admitted quietly, "and as irrational you may think it is, it's still the way I feel."

She wrapped her arms around him slowly, bringing him into a loose hug. His arms went around her as well; the strength of them enveloped her and gave her courage.

"I care about you, more than anyone Kagome," Inuyasha said, "If something was to ever happen to you, I don't know what I'd do."

"You're afraid that the same thing that happened to Kikyo is going to happen to me." Kagome stated sadly.

Inuyasha looked down, it's wasn't _completely_ true, but it was true enough, "Listen Kagome, Kikyo was hunted for her priestess powers, and now, since you have that power too, you will be hunted."

Kagome stared down at the water and twirled her fingers through it. "You're not going to be able to stay beside me every waking moment."

"No, but I will always be close by."

Kagome cupped some of the water in her hands before spilling it out into the pool, "Are we going to get married?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and a shocked expression covered his face. "I… I… what gave you that idea?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed angrily as she crossed her arms, "Um, _you _did, when you were fixing my bandages?!"

"I thought you were asleep…" he muttered, making a guilty face.

"Grr…" she growled, swimming away from him, "I should've known you were just having one of your emotional breakdowns."

"Emotional breakdowns? I don't have emotional breakdowns!!" Inuyasha defended, as Kagome swam away from him, putting distance between each other.

"Mmhmm…" she said with a snort, "Sure you don't."

"Is it such a crime that I was worried about you?" he asked, but she floated around the hot springs, she was humming a light tune.

"I wonder how Koga is doing; I haven't seen him in _forever_."

Inuyasha's shocked expression returned, before turning dark, "Well, let's keep it that way!" he said, jealousy controlling his emotions.

"I don't know, he was willing enough to make me his bride." Kagome said in a sing-song voice.

"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha bellowed, making her look up. Anyone besides her would be scared out of their wits at the sight before her. Fire could be seen in his angry eyes and his chest heaved in irritation.

"Yes?" she asked innocently.

Inuyasha was at her side within moments, "If you weren't hurt enough already, I'd rip you to pieces." He growled.

She looked up into his eyes and leaned over to press her lips against his. He pulled back momentarily, his eyes filled with shock.

"Wha?!"

"Shut up, I'm not putting a curse on you…" she muttered, kissing him again. This time he kissed back, she could feel the anger in his kiss, but there was more. Love, tenderness, kindness, so much more filled her.

"Kagome…" his voice murmured as he kissed her again, his teeth gently nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Like I'd ever leave you for an arrogant wolf-demon." She stated, her breath knocked out of her, "Don't you have any idea how much you mean to me?"

He kissed her again, he couldn't get enough, her wet soft skin was surrounding him and filling him with thoughts he hadn't had for three years.

"It was always, only you." She cried her voice scratchy with emotion, "I love you, Inuyasha."

**A/N:** So there you have it. Hope everyone liked it! I'll try to post a new chapter as soon as I can, but in the mean time, review!!


	5. Chapter 5 The Prophecy Revealed

**A/N:** Holy snap! It's been TOO flipping long since I've updated ANY of my stories! Gah!

Well, as an excuse, all I can offer is this: I'm seriously out-of-my-mind busy. I really am, what with college and work and such, i'm swamped. But I did fit in some time to write a new chapter!

Also I hope to finish my NaruSaku fic, I finished writing most of the chapter, i just need to finish the fight scene. So yeah, i'll be working on that, but in the mean time, check out my story! Hope you just LOVE it!

(Oh and please please please review, i really like to know how you guys feel about this chapter)

**Chapter 5 – The Prophecy Revealed**

Kagome watched Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye while he stood over the fire-pit stirring a boiling stew. She supposed it would be expected that he wouldn't say _I love you too,_ or any other professions of love to her, it was honestly almost to be expected, but the tingling of her well-kissed lips had been enough to satisfy her longing for him, at least for now.

Kagome fed little Taro while Shippo and the twins awaited dinner. Shippo had almost immediately picked up on Kagome's silence, who hadn't said a word since she had returned from her bath. She had been too deep in thought to carry a conversation with anyone in the house.

_Is there really a future for me and Inuyasha?_ She wondered to herself. It seemed like nothing had changed since she had left three years ago, he was still too stubborn and too unknown of his own feelings to admit them to her. Would she be happy in this place forever? Always doubting his feelings for her?

_That's not right,_ she thought, _Inuyasha shows how much he cares about me every day by his actions._ She smiled softly as she spooned another spoonful of the crushed fruit into Taro's tiny lips._ I just have to decide whether I can be content with never hearing him admit his feelings,_ she thought, biting her bottom lip, _I wish Sango was here…_

Her mind drifted to her best friend and wondered internally how she was doing.

--

"I found it Lady Kaede!" Miroku called, leaning down to embrace the tiny herb. "Three white leaves and a red bud, right?" he asked as Sango and Kaede headed towards him.

"Yes, that is the final herb for Kagome's medicine!" she said, wiping the sweat off of her wrinkly brow. "Now we must return so I can brew up a batch of this and administer it to Kagome."

"I wonder how Kagome is doing, do you think she's awake yet?" Sango asked, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"I cannot say, child," Lady Kaede admitted sadly. "If we leave now, we should make it back by tomorrow night, though." She said, glancing up at the dark sky.

"But we haven't figured out why Kagome is being hunted yet." Miroku reminded.

"Yes, but Kagome's wounds are more important than that as of now, our first priority is to save her." Lady Kaede informed, her slumped body walking slowly back in the direction of the village. "Possibly Inuyasha has found out some information about why Kagome is being attacked."

Sango and Miroku followed her, both exchanging anxious glances.

--

Kagome slept soundly as Inuyasha watched her, Tessaiga resting in his lap. So many feelings flooded his train of thought, but the main one was why someone was purposely hurting Kagome.

Whoever it was, one thing he knew for sure was that he needed to be stopped, and he was just the half-demon to do it.

Inuyasha watched her as she struggled to get comfortable in her slumber. He imagined how painful it must be for her, her wounds were still extensive and he was fighting his hardest to help keep her comfortable.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whimpered in pain as her tired eyes opened. "My whole body hurts…"

Inuyasha felt a wave of uselessness overcome him. He wanted to take the pain away, if only there was someway for him to bear this burden for her, to take the pain away from her and to place it upon himself.

Instead all he could do was softly pick her up and place her against the warmth of his embrace. He held her in between his legs, her head relaxing against his chest. Her breathing was hard and labored, her whole body was trembling.

"Hang in there Kagome. Kaede, Miroku and Sango will return soon, they're going to make you feel a lot better." He promised.

"I already feel better…" she stammered, her breath coming in gulps. "…just being near you."

Inuyasha held her closely, carefully. His heart ached with concern, she meant everything to him, no one had ever broken down his protective wall like she did.

He thought to himself and wondered curiously why he fought the feelings he had for Kagome, why was he still protecting himself from heartbreak? Ever since he had known her, not once had she given him any reason to not trust her.

He looked down at the girl cradled in his arms and smiled softly, she had always been so completely loyal, not only to him but to every person she had met. It was only one of the things that made him love her.

Her breathing softened as she dozed off to sleep, he too felt his eyelids getting heavy.

"I love you too, Kagome…" he whispered, falling asleep.

--

"Dammit Miroku!!" Sango shouted, shaking the monk awake. "We need to go! Kagome is relying on us!"

Miroku leaned up and scratched the back of his neck. "I don't see how I put up with you sometimes-"

"What's _THAT_ supposed to mean?!" Sango asked, her fury rising. "Why are you fighting me every step of the way?!"

"I regret to say that I will welcome the return of Kagome and Inuyasha's innocent bantering, ye two are hard on the ears." Lady Kaede said, rolling up her mat and placing it in her bag.

Sango and Miroku shot Lady Kaede a death glare, they both turned on her.

"What are you talking about, Kagome and Inuyasha are by far worse than us!?" Miroku snapped.

"Innocent bantering? Is _that_ what you call those screaming contests they have?!" Sango snorted.

Lady Kaede sighed. "Well, at least ye both agree on something." She said as she began walking towards the village.

"Wait for us Lady Kaede!" Sango called, quickly putting out the fire. "You need us to protect you!"

"What I need is for ye to stop arguing!" she called, as she traveled beyond the hill.

"C'mon, Miroku!" Sango said, following Lady Kaede at a quick jog. Miroku threw his pack over his shoulder, quickly following suit.

--

A fire erupted in the corner of a dark room, casting a reddish glow on the room. A man sat flat on the floor, staring at the ceiling, almost as if contemplating his next movement.

"Your lordship…" A voice squeaked as he moved beside the man on the floor. "All of our attempts to stave off the half-demon has failed…"

The demon slammed his fist on the floor, causing the wimpy fellow to jump.

"I realize that Hanatarou!" the man snapped, before quietly closing his eyes, fighting to calm his temper. "We need to take a different approach to this."

"M'lord, this witch, are you sure that her prophecy speaks the truth?" the servant asked meekly.

"The woman gave me no reason to distrust her." He grunted, clasping his hands together. "She helped me realize the power this girl possesses, and she opened a window to the future and allowed me to look through it."

"Yes m'lord, but-"

"I will hunt down and kill the sacred priestess Kagome before the witch's prophecy comes true." He stated, his voice dark and deadly. "The future of the world remains on my ability to complete this mission, and neither you, nor anyone will direct me differently."

"Yes m'lord."

--

Kagome woke up, her head cradled against softness. She felt warm, and strangely comforted, she tightened her fist, grasping soft material.

"Inuyasha…"

"I'm here." He assured her, holding her closer.

"I don't feel good." She said, her hand grabbing his.

He jumped at the heat radiating from her touch. "Kagome…" he muttered, placing a cool hand over her forehead. "You have a fever!" he said, carefully placing her on a mat. She sighed sadly as Inuyasha left her side, turning towards the pail of cold water. He soaked a cloth and placed it over her head.

"I… I feel like I'm going to die…" Kagome said, her head pounding and her body shivering. "I'm so cold…"

Inuyasha silenced in shock, she had seemed to be getting better, but for the last day her health had plummeted.

"Don't say things like that Kagome…" Inuyasha said as he laid beside her and pulled her to him, his arms enveloping her shaking form. "I won't let you go, I won't let you leave me." He stammered.

_Hurry back, old hag…_ Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said, her breath, once again coming in heaves.

"Hold onto me Kagome," Inuyasha ordered, putting her arm around his torso.

"I…I can't move." She said, painfully clasping her hands into fists. "Just like before, am I getting sicker?"

Panic filled Inuyasha as he heard her breath shallow. He could feel the life pouring out of her.

"I don't think I can make it, Inuyasha."

"NO!" He yelled, making her jump. "Don't give up now Kagome!" he snapped, tightening his hold on her. "You can't die, you CAN'T!"

He looked up and saw Shippo watching them intently, a sad expression on his childish face. Inuyasha felt his heart racing.

"I love you Kagome, and I won't let you go!"

Inuyasha brushed her cheek and realized that her cheeks were wet with tears.

"I…I love you too…" Kagome muttered painfully, kissing his shoulder where her head rested.

"I want you to marry me Kagome, so stay for me, please!"

Kagome coughed painfully, her voice choking. "Do… you really… mean it?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Damn right I mean it!" Inuyasha bellowed, desperately clinging to her. "You're all I have, don't you know that?!"

Kagome smiled weakly. "I do now."

"We're back!" Sango sang as he walked in through the door. But when she turned, she saw Kagome and Inuyasha laying on the floor. Kagome was as white as a sheet, and Inuyasha had an expression of pure desperation. He looked up at Sango and then Miroku as he too came inside.

"She's… not doing good…" Inuyasha stuttered, looking down at the fragile girl in his arms. "She… she was getting better for a day or two, but suddenly she got a lot worse last night."

"Move aside." Lady Kaede told Miroku as she pushed by and walked into her hut.

Inuyasha watched Kaede with bright yellow eyes as she loomed over the sick girl, looking her over.

"This is not good, I must start making the potion at once." She said, standing up and heading over to her working table to prepare her potion.

"Kagome…" Shippo murmured, walking over to where she was, Inuyasha held her securely as the color escaped her cheeks.

"Are… are we too late, Kaede?" Sango asked, her hand tightened in a fist resting over her lips. Miroku put a supportive arm around her.

"I will not make a prediction of Kagome's well-being until I know for sure, but I will tell ye that she is not well, the wounds to her body are beginning to get infected."

Inuyasha's ears perked up at this, he looked down at her pale face and brushed her ebony hair out of her eyes. "Kagome…"

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all looked down at Inuyasha, cradling Kagome in his strong, capable arms. He had never looked more grief-stricken then he did now. They all had an expression of pity in their eyes.

"I was so sure she was getting better…" Inuyasha choked as he caressed her head against his chest. "She was even beginning to get that fire back…"

"It seems ye had a positive effect on Kagome's health Inuyasha," Kaede said, swiftly laying out the herbs. "It's amazing she is in the condition she is after not being treated for a few days."

"Where are the kids?" Miroku asked Shippo, and he pointed towards their room where they were sleeping soundly.

Miroku and Sango left the room, the only sound that could be heard was the shallow breath coming out of Kagome's lungs.

Inuyasha set Kagome down softly and stood, his head downtrodden.

"Inuyasha," Shippo said, looking up at him. "Where are you going?"

Inuyasha's white hair covered his eyes. "To take a walk."

"But-"

"Leave him be Shippo," Kaede said as Inuyasha brushed aside the cloth door. "Inuyasha has a lot on his mind as of now."

Shippo nodded at the wise woman's musings and looked over at Kagome forlornly.

"Ye must get better, Kagome." Lady Kaede, chopping up a green leaf. "The fate of that boy's heart depends upon ye."

**A/N:** Now please don't forget to review on your way out!


	6. Chapter 6 Love's True Healer

**A/N:** Hi all! Well as some of you know, I just recently posted my final chapter of "_The Love Story of Naruto and Sakura_", my VERY first fanfiction ever published on ... Which means since I'm finally finished with that series, I can essentially devote all of my free time on this fic. Which is good for you! (Until I start another long-running fanfic, that is!)

Tell me what you think in a review please! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but so much is covered! Thanks guys!

**Chapter 6 – Love's True Healer**

"Inuyasha has been outside for a long time, hasn't he Lady Kaede?" Shippo commented suddenly as he gnawed on a piece of dried meat. The sun was beginning to set outside while Sango and Miroku were busy feeding Sumi and Suki dinner talking amongst themselves.

"I am afraid that Inuyasha has much to ponder, Shippo." Lady Kaede said as she carefully retied Kagome's bandages, "Best let him be for awhile." Shippo nodded and glanced outside the hut, observing Inuyasha's form as he sat on one of the highest branches in the large tree just outside Kaede's home.

-*-*-*-*-*-

_Kagome may never be alright again._ Inuyasha told himself as he stared up at the bright yellow moon._ Her blood is on my hands, it is my responsibility to protect her, and I let her down _He thought, his fist slamming frustratingly into the tree's trunk_. Just like Kikyo!_

Inuyasha suddenly felt a presence, looking up out towards the dark sky he watches as an almost transparent figure slowly floated towards him.

"K…" Inuyasha stuttered, his mouth agape, "…Kagome?"

"Inuyasha…" The ghostly spirit said gently as she slowly sat beside him on the branch, "Why do you look so unhappy?"

Inuyasha choked as he looked over at the white shrouded figure of his love. Why did Kagome's image haunt him even now?

"Why are you here Kagome…?" Inuyasha asked, looking at her skeptically, "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"I see, you are not too happy to see me then?" she asked sadly, sitting beside him on the lone tree branch.

"How come I get the feeling that you're nothing but a figment of my imagination?" The young demon suddenly asked.

Kagome scooted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder, "What's so wrong about imagination? Your imagination can make you feel _so_ much." She whispered, sensually rubbing her palm on his thigh, slowly dragging it up his leg to his crotch, which was covered by the red Hakama.

"Kagome, what are you-?!" he snapped, his eyes widening in reaction to her touch, which seemed so real to him. His arms ached with longing to hold her tightly against him, but he didn't dare move from his perch on the tree.

A moment of silence passed between them, Kagome's deep brown eyes watched him with concern.

"_Fool."_ Kagome murmured, "You need to stop blaming yourself for what happened."

Inuyasha looked down as they sat side by side on the tree. "You rely on me to protect you, and I let you down…"

"I'm not Kikyo, Inuyasha." Kagome muttered, staring at his downtrodden face, "I'm not going to die."

"How do you know that?" he snapped, looking up at her.

"We were forced apart for three long years; do you honestly think I would die before I get the satisfaction of hearing you say a certain three words?"

Inuyasha released a non-committal grunt.

"Inuyasha." Kagome sighed, sliding closer to him, "There's something you're not considering."

"What's that?" he asked, frustration filling his voice.

"If you would have come and swept me off away from the house, I never would have been able to save Shippo, Suki, Sumi, and Taro. They would be dead right now."

Inuyasha stared at his lap and nodded. She _was_ right.

"The universe works in mysterious ways." She explained, leaning against his shoulder, "I was _meant_ to save them, just like I was _meant_ to travel through the well and meet you."

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and smelled her raven hair. The illusion even _smelled_ like Kagome.

"Who are you? Are you a spirit?" Inuyasha asked, looking over at her.

"I am a messenger on behalf of Kagome's heart. When your heart is troubled, it troubles her as well. She has sent me subconsciously to make sure that you are alright."

"Oh yeah?" he asked crossing his arms, "Well then when you go back tell her to get better, damn it."

Kagome giggled. "I will. She's trying her best, you know."

Inuyasha nodded, and by the time he turned to her Kagome's spirit was gone and he then slipped off the tree limb and hit the ground with a loud thump. He realized that he must have fallen asleep outside since he could see the sun peaking over the horizon.

Inuyasha stood and slowly made his way into Kaede's hut; everyone was gathered around Kagome in a rough circle.

"…_But_ how do you feel Kagome?" Sango asked, as Lady Kaede slowly inspected Kagome's wounds.

"I feel _much_ better." She said, with a bright smile.

"Ye _look_ better as well." Kaede said a smile on her face.

"I guess your potion really worked Kaede!" Shippo exclaimed.

Slowly Inuyasha approached Kagome; everyone fell silent and moved out of his way.

"Hi Inuyasha." Kagome stammered, clearly concerned about his mood.

Inuyasha couldn't say a thing; relief was balled up in his throat, fighting to release itself.

After a moment of silence, the group decided to leave them in privacy, Miroku set his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder supportively.

"She's okay Inuyasha, you can breathe now." He said quietly.

Inuyasha nodded, and Miroku went out to join the rest of the group.

A moment of silence passed between them, the only sound that could be heard was the boiling soup in the pot and the crackling fire.

"Are you…better?" Inuyasha asked, slowly sitting down beside her.

Kagome nodded, "I feel a lot better, I feel like my soul is a lot lighter as well."

Inuyasha reached out and grabbed Kagome's pale hand; he brought it up to his face and kissed it tenderly. "I was so worried…"

"I know." She admitted, grasping his hand supportively in hers, "But I'm okay. I promise."

"Kagome I…" he stuttered, his face turning red, "I mean… when you get better… I think… we should get… married." He stuttered.

Kagome stared at him for a moment before turning to watch the fire; the flames warm light reflected off Kagome, giving her eyes a golden tint and streaks through her hair, "I want you to be certain that getting married is what you want Inuyasha."

"It is." He stated, matter-of-factly.

"Inuyasha… why do you want to marry me?" she asked, her eyes not meeting his.

"What?" Inuyasha snapped, "How could you ask that? I want us to get married!"

Kagome then jerked her head around, glaring into his eyes, "Then why don't you love me?" she asked, incredulously, "Why don't you ever say that you love me?"

Inuyasha was shocked speechless by her sudden burst of anger. "I…I…" he stammered.

"I can't believe it Inuyasha!" Kagome blurted, rolling her eyes, "Their only three words, and you can't even-"

Inuyasha carefully covered her lips with his index finger to quiet her, "Listen you," he started with a low growl, "You almost _died_ last night, and let's just say that taking care of you all this time has robbed me of my much-needed sleep. I'm going to tell you this once, and only once, so listen up." He spat, leaning over her so that his face was close to hers. She could feel his warm breath on her cheeks, "I care about you more than anyone else in this world, Kagome." He whispered, almost scowling, "I would give my life to protect you, and _I love you_, just don't get all huffy when I don't always mention it…"

Kagome took a moment to just let Inuyasha's words sink into her. _He cares about me more than anyone else in this world, he would give his life to protect mine, and he loves me?_

It was just too much to comprehend; she never expected that he would ever utter the words he just did. It didn't matter to Kagome that he had growled it at her; it was in his nature to be a bit huffy.

A few moments passed between them and he looked over her, his voice calm and smooth, "So will you?"

She smiled warmly and leaned up to kiss him lightly on the lips, "Yes."

Suddenly a loud crash was heard near the door, and when they turned Shippo was standing on top of Miroku, Sango, and Lady Kaede, who had fallen over after obviously trying to listen in.

"Geez, can't _anyone_ get any privacy around here?" Inuyasha asked and they all sent Inuyasha one of the cheesiest smiles they could muster.

"I'm going to take Kagome down to the springs for a bath." Inuyasha grumbled as he slowly picked Kagome up and carried her out of the cloth door.

"So are they going to have a ceremony?" Miroku asked.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Kagome clung lovingly onto Inuyasha as he carefully undressed her bandages. She stood unabashedly in front of him with nothing covering her nude body. He also removed parts of his clothing, leaving him in only his Hakama which still rested on his hips.

The medicinal powder slowly washed away in the warm spring as Inuyasha inspected Kagome's body. It was torn and ragged looking, but her skin wasn't the color of death, and for that he thanked the heavens.

Inuyasha slowly washed her glowing skin with a cloth and reached around to clean her hair as well.

"I'm sorry for worrying you." She murmured as he concentrated on the task of cleaning her body, he scrubbed the burns on her legs gently and breathed deeply as he saw that they were slowly healing.

"So when do you want to do this?" he asked her, as if his mind had been on the question for the entire time.

"Whenever you're ready." She replied, knowing exactly what he was talking about, "How exactly _do _they have weddings in feudal Japan?" she asked.

I don't know, I've never really been to one myself, I just want it done simple, with only the few of us here."

Kagome nodded and thought absentmindedly about her family. They would never get to see her wedding ceremony, the thought made her sad, and she fell quiet.

"I know." He said, reading her mind, "But we'll have our friends, and if it makes you feel any better, I'm pretty sure we won't see Sesshoumaru making an appearance. So my family won't be there either."

She grinned and he smiled warmly.

"Okay, all done." Inuyasha breathed, as she slipped on a white bath kimono. He lifted her in his arms and noticed how exhausted she was just after taking a bath so he carefully carried her into the hut where Kaede reset her bandages and let her sleep soundly near the fire.

**A/N:** Annnd cut! I hope you all liked this chapter (I wasn't lying when i said that it had several important things in here!)

Anywho, I hope you can all review please and tell me what you think of how the direction of this story is going! Oh and btw, reviews make me want to write which means a quicker chapter post!

Thanks to my beta for taking time out of his BUSY schedule to correct my wrongdoings!


	7. Chapter 7 Rest and Relaxation

**A/N:** Whoa, I should be hung by the rafters for as long as I've made you guys wait for this chapter. A MILLION APOLOGIES. But now over christmas break I'm going to try and get as much out to you guys as I can since you've been so good to me by writing reviews, etc.

Well anyways, no more blabbering by me, just onto the chapter! All I ask is that you please review at the end of the story and tell me what you think, it can be as long or as short as you want, just as long as you review!

And much much much love to my beta Mike for looking over this! If it wasn't for him this chapter would have been complete crap, trust me!

**Chapter 7 – Work and Relaxation**

The morning breeze blew Kagome's raven locks as Inuyasha carried her towards the gate of the village. She felt excited; finally she was going to get to travel again, almost like the old times with the entire group there. Sango and Miroku had left their children under the capable care of Kaede and Rin and accompanied both Kagome and Inuyasha to the village exit.

"I don't know if I like this Sango…" Inuyasha grumbled, as he crossed his arms, "Kagome is only now starting to get better, and you want to take her on some kind of _vacation_?"

Kagome released a deep sigh as she clung on tighter to Inuyasha. Shippo shook his head animatedly.

"She needs some fresh air, Inuyasha." Sango said simply as she hauled her Hiraikotsu up, holding it behind her shoulder, "Besides, both Kagome and I need to brush up on our attacks so we can defend ourselves from the demons when they come!"

Miroku crossed his arms as well, "Sango, you've been out of commission in that department for some time now." He said before gesturing over at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha and I are perfectly capable of protecting you both."

"No!" Sango and Kagome snapped in unison.

Inuyasha turned his head, rolling his eyes stubbornly, Miroku putting up his hands in defeat.

"Alright, alright." Miroku said, taking a deep breath, "You can go."

"What makes you think that this trip warranted some sort of permission from you, _monk_?" Sango asked darkly, her left eyebrow raised.

Silence ensued between them.

"Well, at least we're going with you." Inuyasha stated, hoping to put his mind at ease, "Just for the record, Kagome is going to be under _my_ care, understand?"

Sango didn't respond and just looked at Kagome for her opinion.

Kagome nodded, "Alright."

"Wha?!" Miroku asked, completely shocked at the fact that Kagome withdrew from the potential argument.

"I trust Inuyasha," Kagome stammered, feeling her heart beat in her chest. In a way she felt special that Inuyasha wanted to take care of her, "Besides, he _was_ the person who taught me how to fight in the first place."

Inuyasha huffed with satisfaction as they continued down the path.

"Sango!" A voice rang out from behind the group. When they turned around they saw an overgrown cat with fire flailing from it's legs and tails and young boy riding atop, waving fervently.

"Hello Kohaku!" Sango exclaimed, waving her arms, "Kirara!"

Kirara landed in front of the small group, Kohaku jumped off with just enough time to stand clear of Kirara, who almost knocked Sango down with excitement.

"What are you two doing here?" Kagome asked as she climbed off of Inuyasha's back to calmly stroke Kirara's back.

"Well, I dropped by Kaede's hut just a few moments ago to see how you guys were doing and she told me that you all were headed out." He said, absentmindedly scratching the back of his head, "I was wondering if you guys wanted Kirara while you were off training?"

"Yes, Kohaku that would be great!" Sango nodded, taking Kirara by the scruff of her fur and pulling herself onto the large fire cat's back.

"Sounds good, but I have to go, Lady Kaede is making me breakfast!" Kohaku exclaimed, running back towards the part of the village where Kaede's hut was.

"It's been a long time since we've all been together like this." Kagome muttered, leaning over to pat Shippo on the head, "It brings back some fond memories."

Inuyasha yawned as his ears twitched in annoyance, "I only recall the _not_ so fond memories…"

Kagome's shoulders slumped in exasperation. She began to limp slowly towards the gate, opening it as Sango, Miroku, and Shippo jumped onto the back of Kirara.

"Kagome, climb on, I don't want you getting too exhausted." Inuyasha murmured, hoping to disguise the worry in his voice. She slowly climbed onto his back, wrapping her arms around him.

"You guys ready down there?" Miroku called down from atop Kirara's back.

"Yeah, let's go!" Inuyasha shouted, as he jumped from tree to tree, following Kirara, keeping a good grip on the precious cargo resting against his able back.

-*-*-*-*-*-

"Perfect." Sango sung as she set Kirara down in front of a large waterfall. The place was untouched, a hidden paradise of sorts.

"It's so beautiful here!" Kagome exclaimed, as Inuyasha slowly sat her on the ground. She limped up to the shore and stared at her reflection in the clear blue water.

"There's even a hot springs back here!" Miroku called excitedly from the other side of the river.

"There aren't any places like this left in modern Japan." Kagome murmured as she thought fondly of her brother, mother, and grandfather.

Inuyasha sat under a large tree, closing his eyes, "I'm going to take a nap and you guys can set up camp."

Kagome rolled her eyes as Miroku and Sango set down a blanket. Shippo headed in the direction of the surrounding forest.

"Kagome, come with me to look for fire wood!" Shippo called out and Kagome followed him into the deep wood.

"Sooo…" Miroku whispered, moving close to Inuyasha, who had now just closed his eyes, "Are you and Kagome going to work out your relationship problems?"

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched, "What are you talking about?" he asked, plainly irritated.

"Don't play dumb." Sango snapped, joining the conversation, "If you're planning to marry Kagome, you two have got a _lot_ to work out."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, "You two think you're experts, huh?"

"We're just trying to help." Sango whispered.

Kagome came back pulling a wheelbarrow that Shippo had transformed into filled with firewood.

"Kagome, don't strain yourself!" Inuyasha scolded upon seeing her before standing up in order to grab the bundle of wood out of Shippo's barrel.

Miroku and Sango exchanged weary glances.

-*-*-*-*-*-

The sun began to set behind the waterfall, it's weak rays casting an orange glow across their camp. A cozy fire stood in the middle and everyone corralled around it, warming their bodies.

"I have an idea!" Sango said, standing up, "Why don't we all take a swim in the hot springs?"

Kagome and Inuyasha looked up, shock registering on their faces.

"T…Together!?" They asked in unison.

Miroku threw up his hands, "Honestly, you two can't say that you've _never_ seen each other naked…"

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged glances. They _had_ seen each other naked before, but that was only for a split second, and the only reason why it occurred was on accident.

"You two are engaged anyways." Sango reminded.

Kagome and Inuyasha's face matched as they headed towards the hot springs, their blush's creeping up towards their hairline.

When Miroku and Sango began to get undressed they looked away from them embarrassingly.

"C'mon you too, this feels _great_!" Shippo exclaimed, as he paddled around the spring.

"Are you two going to get in?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha growled, feeling dumb, "This is stupid, who would want to see _her_ naked anyways?" he said, turning away.

Miroku sighed and Sango gasped in perfect unison. Shippo's eyes widened and Kirara lifted up from her nap to watch them. They all knew that Inuyasha was in for it.

Kagome's mouth widened in shock and hurt, "Well, I'm sorry you feel that way!" Kagome yelled, trying to storm off into the woods but only managing a quick limp.

"Kagome, wait!" Inuyasha called, holding up his hand in apology. But she didn't turn around and continued to hobble away into the dark forest.

"Go after her!" Miroku yelled, "There could be demons in this wood!"

Inuyasha snarled, "Fine…"

Kagome continued through the woods, her priestess robes catching onto the branches. Tears were rolling down her eyes.

"Why does he always do this? Why does he feel like he has to say something to make me feel like crap!?" She asked herself.

In that moment her leg fell into a hole, her ankle twisted and she crashed forward into the dirt.

She cried out in pain, holding her ankle. Within seconds Inuyasha was at her side.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking her over.

"I'm fine." She said, sniffling, "Leave me alone."

He carefully lifted her into his arms despite her protests.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, curiously.

She wiped her eyes furiously, frustrated by their betrayal, "I'm not crying."

"Un huh."

"Inuyasha!" she yelled angrily, struggling in his arms, "Let me go!"

"Settle down, you'll fall!"

"Sit!" She snapped, and the subjugation beads buried him a few inches into the dirt. In turn she rolled over and fell on her backside.

"Kagome…" he sneered, peeling his face out of the dirt, "It's been a long time since that's happened, and it's going to stay that way!" He said brushing off his Hakama and Hitoe.

"I'm going back to the camp." Kagome yelled as she began to crawl away towards the camp. Inuyasha then grabbed her roughly and rolled her over. He pinned her arms down with his hands, and placed his leg over her body, straddling her.

After a moment of resistance, she stilled.

"I didn't mean it stupid." He said, looking her over, anger glittering in his eyes, "You don't have to be sensitive all the time."

Kagome fell silent; he was so close to her, she could almost feel his heart pounding.

"Inuyasha…" she said, breathlessly.

His eyes wandered over her fragile expression. His eyelids closing and opening slowly. His mind was whirling, "Y…You're not ugly." He admitted, as if saying that much was difficult.

"Inuyasha… are… are you going to kiss me?" she asked, her breath catching in her throat.

"Will you tell me to sit if I do?" he asked warily, gesturing at the beads on his neck.

She shook her head, unable to speak.

"Well… I guess… I guess I can…" he said, and he slowly leaned down, his face coming closer and closer to hers. She could feel his warm breath on her skin and his eyes piercing hers.

"K…Kagome…"

His lips pressed lightly against hers and Kagome let her eyes flutter close. Her heart was pounding in her chest as he deepened the kiss, his tongue gently probing her lips. She felt foolish, she was eighteen years old and she was still as inexperienced as she was when she was only fifteen.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha murmured as she put her arms around him. She smiled dumbly.

"What's so funny?" he asked, accusingly.

"I'm… just… happy." She said, pulling him back to her lips. They kissed for a few minutes before Inuyasha slowly carried her back to the camp. Her head was nuzzled into his shoulder, her eyes closed.

"I'm sleepy." She mumbled.

"You're exhausted, you overdid it today." He scolded, laying her on her mat by the fire, "Go to sleep, I'll stay up and watch over you." He promised.

"Will you sleep near me, Inuyasha?" she asked, as her eyes drooped.

"Yeah, now get some rest."

Inuyasha pulled a blanket over her shoulders, which made her feel secure; it wasn't long until she fell asleep.

Inuyasha did as he promised and watched over her until Sango, Miroku, and Shippo returned, then he sat down right beside her, his body close to hers.

Kagome woke up feeling nuzzled against a soft felt-like material. When she opened her eyes and she rubbed her hand over Inuyasha's Hitoe.

"Inuyasha?"

He had put her arms around her, holding her against him, and her legs were intertwined with his. The position they were in put a smile on her lips.

She nuzzled into his soft chest and listened as his chest rose and fell. The three years that they had been apart hadn't stopped his protective, possessive nature.

She took a minute to imagine what it would be like to be married to Inuyasha. Of course she would be happy, but would he always be so closed off?

She felt his claws gently graze down her arm, sending shivers through her body.

"Kagome… I love you…"

She looked up and saw a pair of eyes watching her intently.

"Kagome…?"

"Kagome!?"

"Inuyasha!?

"KOGA!!!!"

Kagome's eyes snapped open. Instead of being met face to face with Inuyasha, she saw the dark eyes of the wolf-demon looking at her. Instead of Inuyasha she was in _Koga's_ arms, and _he_ was the one sleeping beside her.

"Koga?" she asked, almost disbelieving, "KOGA!!!" she then screamed, pushing him away.

"Mornin' Kagome." The wolf demon said, pushing a bouquet of wild flowers under her nose. Kagome sweatdropped.

"Kagome get away from that _bastard_ before you get caught in the fight!" Inuyasha bellowed; his face was red with rage.

"Settle down Inuyasha." Koga said, throwing up his arms, "I haven't seen Kagome in _years_!"

"It wasn't long enough!" Inuyasha roared.

"What's going on here?" Miroku asked as he crawled out of his mat. Shippo rubbed his eyes with his tiny fist and Sango lifted her head.

"Kagome is _my_ woman!" Koga barked.

"Like _hell_ she is!" Inuyasha responded, hissing through his teeth.

Koga and Inuyasha got so close; their eyes seemed to connect through a large blue spark of anger; their foreheads smashing into each other.

Inuyasha pulled out his sword, drawing it from it's leather sheath. Koga bared his claws.

"Stop it you two!" Kagome suddenly snapped, but they weren't listening to her, rage having blinded them both.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to her, mutt!" Koga snapped, "How _dare_ you allow her to be sealed away from me for three whole years!"

Inuyasha growled angrily, his teeth bearing.

"Stop it!" Kagome yelled, limping in between them two, her arms stretched out wide, holding them both off.

"Get out of the way, Kagome!" Inuyasha ordered, but Koga was up against her quicker than a flash. It was almost as if he had never lost the sacred jewel shards.

"Why are you limping? Did that mutt allow you to get hurt _again_?" Koga asked, holding her hand warmly.

"I'm fine." She assured him, "Inuyasha has been taking good care of me."

"I bet it was _him_ who allowed you to be injured in the first place!" Koga spat, looking over at the dog demon accusingly.

"No, he –" Kagome snapped.

"Stop Kagome." Inuyasha said his voice firm. He looked up at Koga, with fire in his eyes, "Yeah, I let Kagome get hurt. I wasn't there in time to protect her." He snapped, falling deathly silent.

"I _knew_ it." Koga snarled, his eyes narrowed, "You never cease to disappoint me, _mutt_."

Kagome winced. Inuyasha was really beating himself up over the fact that she had gotten hurt. She wouldn't stand by and watch him suffer like this.

"Koga… I want you to leave." Kagome said, sternly.

Inuyasha's ears stood up in surprise.

"Whaddya mean, Kagome!?" Koga asked, pointing an accusing finger to Inuyasha, "He _isn't_ worth your time if he can't even protect you!"

Kagome looked down before continuing, "I… I can protect myself." She said, before her head snapped up, "and I _love_ him!"

Koga drew back then, and Inuyasha studied her deep brown eyes.

"You can't tell me you're in _love_ with this half-breed!" Koga said, incredulously.

"I am!" she snapped angrily.

"Kagome…"

"I love him." She said taking a step towards him. She winced in pain with every step she took. Her leg was burning in pain, "I've never had any feelings for you Koga, we've talked about this before!" Kagome said, taking another painful step towards Koga.

"Kagome, sit down, you look sick." Koga said, hoping that there was another reason for her sudden outburst. She was beginning to look pale.

"No!" she yelled as she leaned over a bit, in discomfort, "I'm not sick Koga, I just… I don't love you…"

"Kagome…" Koga murmured.

Suddenly her exhaustion caught up with her and she fell forward. Koga fought to rush towards her to catch her, but without the sacred jewels in his calves, he wasn't as fast as Inuyasha.

Inuyasha caught her in his arms before she even got close to hitting the ground. He lifted her as if she was only a feather.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered, his voice faltering.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, her brown eyes fluttering, "I guess I went a little overboard, huh?"

He snarled, "Yeah you did, don't do it again."

"Kagome, I –" Koga started.

"Shut up, let her sleep…" Inuyasha said irritated.

"I'm not tired, Inuyasha." She said, looking over at Koga, "I'm sorry Koga, I should have told you this long before."

Koga nodded, almost as if he was admitting defeat, "I'll see you around, Kagome."

Kagome didn't even have a chance to speak as he went off into the sunrise and she wondered internally if she would ever see him again.

"I'm sorry if I angered him." Kagome stated her voice sad.

Inuyasha growled, "Please, the idiot needed a reality check."

Kagome turned and smiled at Inuyasha, "I think I wanna go for a swim." She said, looking down at the crystal blue water that glittered in the bright sunlight. Inuyasha set her down by the bank and she walked up to it. The sparkles of the reflected light glittered in her brown eyes and shined on her hair and priestess robes.

"Will you come with me, Inuyasha?" she asked, jumping in with all of her clothes on. Inuyasha turned to where Miroku, Sango and Shippo were eyeing them intensely. But when they heard Inuyasha's angry scowl they immediately had more important things to do.

"I think I'll just stay at the bank and catch a quick nap." He muttered, looking up at his friends with contempt.

"Alright." She said, walking into the water.

Suddenly a loud squeal erupted from the water, making Inuyasha jump up.

"Kagome?!" he asked, looking for her.

There she stood, about 20 meters from the water, the water came up to her bust and swirled around her, lapping off of the skin on her neck.

"It's cold!" she cried.

Inuyasha's ears twitched annoyingly and he snorted, "If you keep calling wolf like that, then I won't look when you _do_ scream."

Kagome flashed him a pained smile from the cold water.

Kagome liked it in the water more than she liked it on the land, she could go where ever she wanted, _without_ assistance from her half-dog-demon fiancé. She felt so weightless, and free. It reminded her of how she was before the attack, and how she would hopefully return to, possibly soon.

But for now, she was stuck as Inuyasha's responsibility.

Kagome smiled widely when Shippo decided to join in on her swimming fun and they had a great time splashing each other and paddling around the water that soon it was noon and she was starving.

Inuyasha came up to her on the bank, his hands resting on his waist, "Hey Kagome, why don't you come in already? You've been out there for _hours_!" He exclaimed.

She floated towards him until her feet hit the pebbles of the lake bed. It was then the pain returned the pain from her injuries.

She tried her best to hide her pain from Inuyasha, but doing that was like trying to hide the color orange in a black and white movie. You just can't do it.

"Wait there, I'll come get you." Inuyasha instructed as he walked over to her, picked her up, and took her to where everyone was sitting.

Her clothes were soaked but she spread out on the grass and let the sun dry her. Miroku and Sango spoke quietly in the background, but Inuyasha sat beside her, watching her intently.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, curiously.

"I'm relaxing." She said then, her hand's spread wide on the soft, warm, green grass.

Inuyasha smiled a short smile then. He laid beside her, watching as the clouds drifted by without a care in the world.

Her hand slowly reached out and took his hesitantly, as if she wasn't sure how he would react.

Inuyasha closed his eyes then and took her hand, and Kagome wished with every ounce of her being that they could be alone.

So much feeling was bottled inside Inuyasha, he went from happy, to jealous, to angry, to annoyed so quickly that Kagome could barely keep up with his changing emotions.

_So this is love_. She thought, before making a face at the cheesiness of this entire vacation. What was the purpose anyways? Should she begin her training? One thing for sure was that she didn't have much time to perfect her bow-and-arrow technique. A technique that she hadn't mastered even after a year of being with Inuyasha.

Frustration surged through her veins, making her feel very pessimistic. Inuyasha was so close to her that she could feel his warmth. It made her want to cuddle into his chest, but she knew that this movement would be the origin of many of the jokes that Miroku and Sango always seemed to save for the most inopportune moments.

"Inuyasha, I want you to re-teach me archery." She said suddenly, her eyes positive.

"Alright." Inuyasha said, not arguing at her as he picked up her and her bow and arrow quiver.

"We'll be back by nightfall guys." Inuyasha said, and off they flew, to wherever Inuyasha was prepared to take her.

**A/N:** And that's it! I hope everyone liked it! I'm hoping on getting the next chapter soon, it just depends on how it conflicts with my work, my other currently active fanfiction, and my beta's tardiness (JK XD).

Anyways please take some time to review my fic, I hope you all liked it!!! XD


	8. Chapter 8 Because I Love You

**A/N:** Wow... apoligies to all the people who have been missing this story... Life has been crazzy, but here's an update!!!

Hope you all like it (oh and apoligies to my beta Mike, who probably feels a bit betrayed [i'm sure...] because he couldn't look over this... but i figured the quicker i could get this out... the better, soo apoligies in advance for the mistakes!!!!)

LOVE.

**Chapter 8 – Because I Love You**

After a few minutes of Inuyasha rushing through a forest they reached a field. Inuyasha carefully set Kagome down on the grass and began to walk to the center of the field where a piece of chopped wood sat in the middle of a wooden platform.

"Okay Kagome, essentially all you have to do is hit it." Inuyasha explained, as he handed her the bow and quiver.

Kagome carefully set an arrow on the string, she realized then that she wasn't as quick as she had been before the three year hiatus.

"Pull it tighter…" Inuyasha instructed as he carefully guided her wrist with his hand. "There you go."

She let go of it then, and like riding a bicycle it all came back to her in that instant. The arrow missed the target but she then replaced the arrow quicker.

"Good, I guess this will be simpler than I thought." Inuyasha said, as her next arrow narrowly missed the target.

Kagome concentrated this time on the target and reared back, arrow in hand. In an instant the arrow was surrounded by her priestess powers. The purple glowing projectile hit the mark with the utmost precision, and the wood smashed to bits.

"I did it, I regained my powers!" Kagome exclaimed, her hands tightly wound around the wooden bow. She glanced over at Inuyasha who watched the purple powers reflect over the wood, there was an obvious hint of pride reflecting in his eyes.

"You need to make sure you can hit the target though." Inuyasha instructed. "You should just practice aiming for a bit."

Kagome nodded and returned to her training, the next arrow hit the center again, after at least an hour of practicing, Kagome began to feel the brunt of her work. Her muscles were sore and her fingers hurt from pulling back the thin string. She smiled broadly as she realized that she had regained most of her lost skill with the bow.

"Hey Kagome, how bout we call it a day? I don't want you overworking yourself." Inuyasha said suddenly, interrupting her from her aim.

At first Kagome wanted to argue, but her promise to Inuyasha that she would let him set the pace of her training replayed in her head.

"Alright." She said, setting down her bow. Inuyasha had a blanket set out on the grass. Kagome looked out beyond the sky, the sun was slowly setting behind the trees, meaning that once again the day was coming to an end. She realized then that it had been almost a month to the day that she had been reunited with Inuyasha. She also realized that it she had been away from her family for the same amount of time. She internally wondered if her mother, grandfather, and brother were okay. She also speculated if she would constantly feel the low burn of pain from their absence in her life.

She looked over at Inuyasha, and when he looked up from the boiling kettle, he observed her expression. She was covered in dirt and sweat, and her eyes were filled with sadness. She knew that he could decode her thoughts better than anyone.

"Come here, Kagome." Inuyasha said gently, patting the blanket beside him. "You've earned a break."

Kagome nodded as she slowly limped toward the blanket, collapsing on it's softness. "I can't feel my arms." She murmured as he slowly served them each a bowl of the fish soup.

"Now, make sure you eat all of this Kagome." Inuyasha instructed as he grabbed a bowlful himself. "It will help you to regain your strength."

Kagome didn't hesitate as she took the offered bowl and ate heartily. She looked up at the sky, it was now turning black.

"I guess we're not getting back tonight, are we?" Kagome said, slowly spooning another helping of the soup into her mouth.

Inuyasha looked up at the gray clouds and shook his head. "I don't think so, and it smells like a storm is coming." Inuyasha said as he sniffed the strangely dense air. Kagome looked up as well, a brisk wind blew her raven locks, a cold wind.

"What are we going to do?" Kagome asked as she looked at the sky. "We weren't ready for a storm."

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head, his ears twitching in thought. "I guess we'll have to make a shelter…"

"I can help," Kagome offered. "I don't know exactly what I can do, but…"

"Just rest." Inuyasha ordered, looking her over with concern. "You're exhausted, don't worry, I'll set up the shelter."

Kagome watched as Inuyasha prepared the shelter made of fallen branches and leaves. He tied it all together with vines that he had found in the woods. Kagome sat on a tree stump and watched him construct a strong lean-to shelter, finishing just as she felt the rain against the nape of her neck.

Within seconds it was pouring.

"Get inside Kagome," Inuyasha bellowed over the gusting wind, "Hurry!"

Kagome followed Inuyasha inside, the shelter was a lot smaller than she had first thought, her back was leaning against Inuyasha's broad chest, bringing them closely together.

"That was good timing Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled over the heavy rain. "Do you think the others are looking for us?"

"Not in this storm!" he yelled back, reaching his arms around her instinctively as she shivered.

"Are you cold?"

"A little…" she admitted.

In one swoop he wrapped his arms around her torso, the heavy sleeves of his Hitoe covering her like a blanket.

Kagome took a moment to bask in that feeling. The feeling Inuyasha gave her whenever he protected her. She felt weightless, as if she could accomplish anything.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome stammered, her heart pounding in her chest. "I…"

Her heart fluttered as he ran his cheek over her head, caressing her lovingly. She could feel his hot breath on her hair and his smell on her body, but mostly, she could sense his strength. The power that flowed through the arms that surrounded her and the might that he carried in the sword at his side.

Kagome realized then that she loved every aspect of Inuyasha, from his stubborn demeanor, to the moments like this one, where his dropped guard allowed him to show his true feelings, not just for her, but for the things around them. The pelting rain mixed with their beating hearts.

"Inuyasha…" she murmured and he leaned down and nibbled her ear playfully.

"Hmm…?"

"Will you… kiss me?" she asked, her face turning a bright red.

"Yeah." He said, placing his lips on her upturned face, starting at her cheek and working his way towards her lips, placing small butterfly kisses in his wake.

Suddenly the rain turned to hail, causing the storm to become even louder, but neither heard the noise, all they heard was the sound of their own beating hearts as they synced together.

Kagome almost wondered then if Inuyasha would make love to her right then, just as the sun went down.

"Kagome, I love you, so much… You're the only one who I wake up for in the morning."

Kagome's eyes opened at the sudden change of Inuyasha's character, he would have never said that. Her eyes opened wide when she saw that his ears had disappeared and his hair was a deep shade of black.

"Inuyasha, you're human."

Inuyasha looked down at his hand where his claws should have been, the shock registering with him too.

"Damn it! I should've known that today was the new moon!" He said, now suddenly becoming wary of their surroundings.

"Calm down, there isn't anyone here to get us for miles." She said, her face still a little red from what he had said earlier.

"I can't believe I took you away, out on your own, knowing that I was turning human tonight!"

"You didn't know Inuyasha, and I'm not out on my own…" she reminded him, snuggling in his chest. "You're with me, I'm safe."

Inuyasha's soul seemed to calm as their hearts once again synced.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome murmured, looking up at him. Her face was a bright red but there was an intense sense of determination in her eyes.

"Hmm?"

"I think we should talk." She said, playing with the red fabric of his Hitoe.

"I'm listening."

"I think we should talk about… well…"

Inuyasha looked at her confusingly.

"Talk about what?"

"About, you know…"

A moment passed between them and Inuyasha's eyes furrowed. "What about it?"

"Well, I think we should discuss… doing it."

A long pause made Kagome look up to Inuyasha's face, which had whitened, contrasting his jet-black hair and his eyes, which had widened to the size of golf balls.

"Not yet, not until we're married." Inuyasha snapped.

"What?!" Kagome exclaimed. "Who knows when that will be?!"

"I…What…You..." Inuyasha stammered, unable to fully understand what Kagome was trying to persuade him into doing.

"Isn't the roles for this scene supposed to be reversed, aren't _you_ supposed to be asking _me _to do it, and _I'm_ supposed to be the one saying to wait?!" Kagome asked, surprised at his stubborn views.

"Listen Kagome, I don't know what kind of rules your time has, but in this time people don't just _do it_ whenever they feel like it, there has to be certain ceremonies and family gatherings and…"

"Oh, okay hang on, let me just give my mom a phone call and we'll see if she can get down here…"

"Phone call?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"Never mind…" she stammered, turning to him again. "Inuyasha… our circumstances are different than others… why can't we just do it?"

"Why are you so hell-bent on doing it?" he asked, incredulously.

"Why are you _not_?" She asked, confused. "Every boy that I've ever talked to has practically begged me to have sex with them!"

"WHO?" Inuyasha bellowed suddenly, his fingertips biting into her forearms, and she was silently thankful that Inuyasha had lost his claws. "I'll destroy them!"

Kagome kissed Inuyasha's neck softly, attempting to calm him. "Inuyasha… calm down… I never said yes…"

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I wanted to give my virginity to you?" she asked, as if the question was stupid.

The jealous fire that had lit in Inuyasha's eyes turned into burning desire, and he flipped her over, pinning her to the covered ground, holding his hand over the tie of her priestess garb.

"Don't be afraid, I won't break." Kagome promised as he fiddled with the string.

After a moment he let his head fall onto her shoulder, unable to bring himself to undress her.

"I can't… it doesn't feel right…" he said, and when she looked into his eyes, she was met with the eyes of a tortured man. Torn between what he should do and what he desired.

"What do you mean it doesn't feel right?" Kagome asked, placing his hand on her breast. "_This_ feels right…"

"No…" he said, pulling away from her, sitting up. "It's not appropriate, not in a shelter that I made in twenty minutes, on the dirt, in the pouring rain like we're pigs."

Kagome ran her finger's through her raven locks, feeling frustrated. "I can't believe this."

Inuyasha looked away, concentrating on the storm, he had made his mind up. When he looked back he saw that heavy tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Kagome…?"

She wiped her eyes and sniffled. "What?!"

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm _not_ crying!"

"Then why can I see tears on your cheek?"

She rolled over, turning her back to him. "Just leave me alone!"

Kagome felt him shuffle and leave the shelter, she curled up into a ball and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on anything except for the desire churning through her lower stomach.

**A/N:** Whoaa.... crazy drams going on! Anyways, please review if you can... it makes me want to write more!!! lovepeaceandhappiness!


	9. Chapter 9 Riverbank Conversations

**A/N:** Hi all! Wow, I am a horrible person for waiting so long to update! The best excuse I can give for this is just being busy... School is FINALLY over for the summer (woo hoo) and now I have more free time to commit to writing this...

Also I've been seriously spending all of my set aside "writing" time for my manuscript (hoping to have it done by the end of this year). I'm trying to get it published... I figured that maybe I could do this professionally after all of you reviews gave me the confidence in my writing ability also big thanks to the people who sent me PMs and reviews stating that I SHOULD write an original story. Thanks for your confidence in me!

Anywho, read this chapter and review! I'm writing the next one as we speak!!! :-)

**Chapter 9 – Riverbank Conversations**

Kagome limped through the mud towards the camp, Inuyasha had chosen to jump from tree to tree instead of walk beside her, his once black hair now a bright white again. The sun was shining brightly against the joyous blue background of the sky, but Kagome had never felt more miserable. Not only were her clothes wet and dirty, but she and Inuyasha were fighting, _again_. A sigh escaped the opening of her dry lips, and she let out a yelp as she slid through the mud, landing on her backside.

She looked up at Inuyasha, who had stopped to make sure she was okay.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

Frustration filled her as she pulled her injured leg out of the mud. He had offered to carry her, but she had stubbornly refused, she couldn't stand the possibility of being close to Inuyasha after the recent turn of events.

"C'mon Kagome, just swallow your pride and let me carry you," Inuyasha sighed, as he jumped from one branch to another, "You're going to get hurt."

She huffed and continued to drag herself through the slippery mud. Suddenly out of nowhere she heard a roar.

Looking up she saw the flying form of Kirara floating midair, Sango and Miroku rode on top of her, searching around the treetops.

"INUYASHA!!!" Miroku bellowed.

"KAGOME!!!" Sango yelled following suit.

"Down here, you guys!" Kagome called, waving to her rescuers.

Inuyasha brooded on the tree branch as Kirara landed beside his angry counterpart.

"Kagome, we were so worried about you!" Sango cried, hugging her, "We saw that it was the new moon last night and we were worried about Inuyasha becoming human again.

"Oh it's okay Sango," Kagome said with a grumble in Inuyasha's direction as she stuck up her nose to him. "_Nothing_ happened," she said, hoping he would catch the double meaning.

He ended up not being the only one who caught on to it's double meaning, but both Miroku and Sango caught on as well, causing a long awkward silence.

"Keh, let's go back," Inuyasha grunted, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Kagome, why don't you and I ride back on Kirara, so you can rest your injured leg?" Sango asked, looking back at Miroku, who cocked his head confused.

"Why can't she just ride on Inuyasha's back?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms stubbornly and Kagome snorted.

Sango turned around, obviously irritated. "She's riding with _me_, monk…" she said, a livid fire in her eyes.

"Uh… sure… Sango…" Miroku said, frighteningly climbing off of Kirara.

Kagome and Sango flew off together in the direction of camp, leaving Inuyasha and Miroku behind.

"He _what_?!" Sango asked, as Kagome and her soaked in the hot springs. Kagome's long raven hair was pulled up in a loose bun so to keep it out of the water.

"I don't understand him, Sango," she said, blowing bubbles with the water, which was swishing back and forth across her pink lips, "I would have given _anything_ to make love to him in the rain like that, while we're both human."

Sango took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

"It should show you how strong of a man he is to be able to resist you, even at his weakest moment."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, her eyes questioning.

"It's obvious that Inuyasha is completely devoted to you," she started, her voice lowering to a whisper for fear that someone would hear them, "and when he becomes a human, those emotions and feelings are amplified tenfold."

"What's wrong with me then? Why didn't he make love to me last night?"

Sango smiled at her, knowingly. "Inuyasha didn't think it would be appropriate for your first time to be in a mud hole."

"I don't understand, what's so important about my _first time_?" Kagome asked, pouting.

"Trust me, you'll be glad that he waited."

"You _what_?!" Miroku stammered, his mouth agape.

"I told her no." Inuyasha muttered, annoyed at the fact that Miroku was so surprised. Shippo was sleeping with Kirara close by.

"Let me see if I get this straight…" Miroku stammered, still unable to believe the story he had just been told, "the girl of your dreams asked you to make love to her in the rain and you said no?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and threw a stick in the fire. Miroku was making lunch for the girls while they cleaned up in the hot springs.

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

Miroku couldn't seem to fully fathom the man-crime that Inuyasha had committed.

"Why?!"

Inuyasha huffed, obviously annoyed. "Keh, I dunno, her eyes just got really big and I just felt guilty…"

"Guilty? For giving the poor girl what she wanted? It's no wonder she's moody…" Miroku said, his head shaking.

"Listen Miroku, not every man looks automatically for the quickest way to bed a woman," Inuyasha snapped, "Kagome's different, it… it just didn't feel right last night."

Miroku chuckled and shook his head. "You're stronger than you let on."

Inuyasha growled, baring his teeth. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?!"

Miroku held up his hands in surrender but the noise of the chattering women approaching them interrupted Miroku's response.

"Welcome back Sango, Kagome." Miroku stammered, a little surprised by there sudden entrance. Kagome had put her hair up into a bun, letting tiny tresses of ebony hair dangle around her face and neck. She was wearing a heavy white robe.

"Thanks for making lunch you two!" she said, a sweet smile on her lips.

They were forced to move the camp back a few feet due to the swollen river and it's murky, churning waters. After the storm last night, many trees and branches had fallen, littering their paradise.

Now the fallen branches were piled in a neat pile around the campfire. Kagome sat beside Inuyasha, her heart a little lighter. Miroku handed her a bowl of flavored rice and eggs for her to eat.

"Thanks, Miroku."

Silence fell amongst them as they ate, not even Shippo or Kirara made any noise as they slowly devoured their lunch.  
Kagome felt Inuyasha's stare on her as she slowly placed her chopsticks against the empty bowl. She stood up and stretched.

"I think I may take a nap," she stammered, heading towards her mat underneath the tree.

When she walked away Inuyasha centered onto Sango.

"So is she still angry at me?" he asked.

"I'm not exactly sure," Sango said, scratching the back of her head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, looking back at Kagome, who was leaning her hand against the far away tree, the wind blowing her heavy dark tresses.

"I think she understands," Sango explained. "She just doesn't like it."

Inuyasha blushed. He turned away stubbornly.

"I wish she would just talk to me."

Shippo rolled his eyes. "You really made her angry this time, what did you do?"

Inuyasha growled. "You need keep your nose out of adult affairs."

"Hey, I'm not a kid anymore!" he exclaimed, before pouting.

"Yeah okay, well maybe you need to clean you mouth Mr. Adult," Inuyasha teased, gesturing at the rice that was smeared all over Shippo's mouth.

Shippo's eyes narrowed and he stomped off to the river to carefully wipe his mouth.

"Shippo no!" Kagome suddenly yelled, but before Shippo could turn around, the heavy current sucked him into river.

Without thinking Kagome ran towards the riverbank, the swollen water dragging Shippo under.

Inuyasha caught her before she could get there, holding her by the waist.

"Let me go! He'll drown!" Kagome bellowed.

"Don't be a hero! You could drown too!" he yelled, clamping his hands over her chest, holding her tightly.

"LET ME GO!!!" she begged. Shippo's head resurfaced for only a second before it went under again.

"Shippo hang on!" Kagome yelled, and she shoved on Inuyasha and clawed at him, but he wasn't budging. Then finally she did the last thing she could think of, she leaned down her head and bit him on the arm.

"Ow! Hey!" he yelled, but in the rush his grip had loosened, and she had broken free.

Within seconds she hit the swollen water without a thought of removing her shoes. The water rolled swiftly around her, dragging her under and then up again. She swam with all of her might towards the tiny piece of fur floating above the water.

"I'm…." she was dragged under by the current. "Coming…" she was dragged under again. "Shippo!"

She could feel her lungs filling with water as she fought the current. Her legs and arms were burning and her head was pounding but she finally reached Shippo, grabbing him by the tail.

"Shippo!" she yelled, fighting to stay afloat. "Are you alright?!"

"Yes!" he yelled back, coughing up water. They looked ahead of them, there was a break in the water and a waterfall.

"Is that…?" Kagome asked.

"SWIM KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha suddenly bellowed from the river bank.

"I'm… trying!!!" she yelled, but her body was wore out. She could barely keep afloat, let alone swim.

With one last burst of her strength she threw Shippo to the shore. Her strength was spent, and the water swallowed her up.

"KAGOME!!!"

Kagome's eyes opened, and she realized she was under water. Her eyes burned in the murky water. She heard what sounded like muffled screams and wondered if it was her. Her air was slowly escaping her lungs. It made her lungs burn and her eyes close tight.

Is this the way she was going to die?

Then suddenly she felt herself go off the waterfall. She jumped as hard as she could and got out into the open air, taking a deep breath, she prepared to hit the water, but she never did.

She opened her eyes and saw that she was Inuyasha's arms.

"You idiot!" Inuyasha yelled, holding her tightly against him as he jumped from tree to tree. "You almost died!"

"I thought I could make it."

"Well you thought wrong! Does your life have to be in jeopardy every day? Will I ever get a vacation from saving your life?"

"I didn't ask for you to save me!"

"You know that's not the point Kagome," he said, his temper growing.

"Put me down," she snapped.

"No, and we're not going back to the camp until we talk," he said, climbing to the top of the highest tree in the entire forest, knowing that Kagome wouldn't be able to climb down from the high heights.

He set her down on the branch and sat beside her. Her clothes were soaked and her hair was weighing heavily on her neck and shoulders.

"I'm listening," he said.

"You took me all the way up here against my will, and you expect _me_ to talk?" she asked, incredulously. "What do you want me to say, Inuyasha? You're a good person? You have my best interests? I love you? What do you want me to say?!"

Inuyasha turned away and growled, becoming impatient. "Well, if you're going to be like that, then just forget it."

Silence ensued for a few minutes between them, neither one wanting to start a conversation.

Finally Kagome turned to him. "Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Why am I not enough for you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, the shock evident on his face.

"Why am I never strong enough, courageous enough, smart enough, or pretty enough for you? Why?"

Inuyasha's mouth gaped. "What makes you think that your not good enough?"

"You do!"

"Listen Kagome, I denied you last night for a reason. It wasn't because I didn't want to, and trust me, I did," he said. "You don't understand."

"Don't understand what?" she asked. "If I don't understand then explain it in a way so I can!"

"You don't understand how sex works Kagome," he said. "Do you even know what to do?"

The subject caught Kagome off guard. Her cheeks reddened and her heart began pounding in her chest.

"Of course I do—"

"No… you don't." he said, his eyes centering on her.

"In school we—"

"School? That's not even close to the real thing."

"I know what happens Inuyasha, it's simple—"

"Okay then Kagome, tell me, what happens first?" he asked, his head hovering over hers.

"I…I can't think when you're so close to me."

"You don't know."

"Why does it matter? You know! I figured I'd just follow your lead." She said, frowning.

"It doesn't work that way, Kagome."

"Is that the problem?" she asked suddenly, her eyes looking sad. "Am I not experienced enough?"

Inuyasha growled angrily at her. "You know it's not that."

"Then teach me! Show me!" she demanded.

"One day."

Kagome crossed her arm angrily. "I can't believe this."

"You know, it'll hurt right?" he asked, and she fell silent.

"What?"

"Guess your schooling didn't teach you that," he snapped, turning to her. "It'll hurt the first time."

"Hurt you?"

Inuyasha almost chuckled. "No Kagome, it'll hurt you, not me."

"Me? Why?"

Inuyasha slapped a hand over his face in exasperation. "You know nothing."

Kagome turned away then, shuffling across the tree branch.

"Listen to me Kagome, I'm waiting until we're married because I want to make sure you're ready. It's the way it's supposed to be."

"Maybe in this era, but in my era—"

"Well, you're in my era, remember?" he said. "So we're following my era's traditions."

"When are we getting married?" she asked.

"I'm ready whenever you are," he told her.

"Just like that? Like if we got married today we could have sex tonight?"

"Geez woman," he growled. "I feel like I'm protecting my virtue instead of yours."  
"Is that a yes?"

"It's a 'I don't want you to marry me just so you can get these feelings out of your system.'"

Kagome nodded finally.

"Well then you choose the date," she told him.

"It doesn't matter to me."

"I don't care either."

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine, how about a month from now?" he asked.

"A month? Isn't that kind of long?"

"I though you didn't care?"

"How about a week?"

Inuyasha sighed. He was growing tired on finding excuses to stay away from Kagome. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him, probably more. Which is why it was so hard to tell her no all the time. "Fine," he said. "One week."

**A/N:** There you go! Please review and let me know what you think about this chapter!!


End file.
